Ein Sommergewitter
by Ilana88
Summary: Die Semesterferien stehen vor der Tür und bringen drei lange Monate mit sich, in denen Emma Woodhouse das Leben vieler Menschen in ihrer Umgebung kräftig durcheinander wirbelt, nicht zuletzt ihr Eigenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze etc. sind Eigentum der jeweiligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Die Originalcharaktere und Originalhandlung sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor ist in keiner Weise mit den Besitzern, Erschaffern oder Produzenten irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden. Vorsätzliche Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Kapitel 1

_Emma Woodhouse, gut aussehend, reich und klug, vereinte im zarten Alter von erst 21 Jahren bereits all die vortrefflichen Eigenschaften, nach denen sich viele ein Leben lang sehnten. Aufgewachsen in einem Vorort von London …._

George riss ihr das Blatt aus der Hand. „Emma, ich habe das ernst gemeint. Ein guter Lebenslauf ist wichtig, selbst wenn du dich nur für Praktikastellen bewirbst." Der junge Mann knüllte das Blatt Papier zusammen und warf es zur Seite. Er fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare und seufzte. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und zauberten tanzende Lichtreflexe auf den Glastisch. George Knightley hatte die Ärmel seines Hemdes zurückgekrempelt und fixierte die junge Frau ihm Gegenüber mit einem, wie er hoffte, strengen Blick. Er sollte eigentlich in seiner Kanzlei sein, doch stattdessen hatte er zwei Stunden geopfert um Emma zu helfen nur um dann erschrocken festzustellen, dass seine Hilfe in der Sache nicht erwünscht war.

„Es tut mir leid George", Emma lachte und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer dunklen Haare zurück, die ihr in leichten Locken auf die Schultern fielen. „Aber ich brauche keine Praktikumsstelle, die Professoren lieben mich und ich habe bereits einen Dozenten für die Betreuung meiner Bachelorarbeit gefunden, wozu soll ich mich also den Sommer über in irgendeinem staubigen Archiv abmühen? Wegen Geld jedenfalls schon mal sicher nicht" Das weitläufige Haus und die kostspieligen Möbel liessen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es Emma's Familie nicht an Geld mangelte.

Die junge Miss Woodhouse lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete leicht belustigt die langsam aufkeimende Verzweiflung im Gesicht ihres Freundes und Nachbarn. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach drei Monate rum sitzen und nichts tun, ich bitte dich Emma. Arbeitserfahrung ist wichtig, auch für die Zeit nach deinem Abschluss."- „Ich habe letzten Sommer gearbeitet, ich denke das reicht vorerst." Emma sah auf die Uhr, es war erst kurz nach vier. Genau um diese Zeit hatte sie am Vortag ihre letzte Prüfung abgegeben mit dem sicheren Gefühl alles bestanden zu haben. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. Das Ende der Prüfungssession hatte natürlich ausgiebig gefeiert werden müssen und sie hatte in dieser Nacht nicht all zu viel Schlaf bekommen. Grinsend erinnerte sie sich den Vorabend zurück, es war eine äusserst amüsante Angelegenheit gewesen.

George stand auf und riss sie dadurch aus ihren Erinnerungen: „Ich wünschte mir du würdest dir das noch einmal überlegen Emma. Eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung, Arbeit, das würde dir ganz gut tun. Mein Angebot steht immer noch, du kannst jeder Zeit als Sommeraushilfe in meiner Kanzlei anfangen."

Emma lächelte: „Danke, aber ich fürchte ich muss dein Angebot auch dieses Mal wieder ablehnen. Wieso stehst du auf, musst du bereits gehen?", fragte sie ihn und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich muss noch einmal zurück ins Büro", er warf ihr erneut einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „es gibt Leute die müssen arbeiten." Emma lachte: „Ja, die gibt es, was für ein Glück, dass ich mich nicht dazuzählen muss." Sie liebte es George aufzuziehen und liess keine Gelegenheit aus. „Dann bleibst du nicht zum Essen? Mein Vater hätte sich gefreut, er sollte eigentlich jeden Moment zurück sein." Henry Woddhouse war vor seiner Pensionierung selbst Anwalt gewesen und zwischen ihm und George Knightleys Vater hatte eine tiefe Freundschaft bestanden. Er hielt grosse Stücke auf den jungen Knightley und hatte sich auch stets darum bemüht, George in Anwaltskreisen einen guten Ruf zu verschaffen.

Etwas, das eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. George Knightley hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters dessen Kanzlei übernommen, obwohl er gerade erst sein Studium abgeschlossen hatte. In nur wenigen Jahren hatte er sich einen Namen gemacht und im Alter von erst 29 Jahren gehörte er bereits zu den gefragtesten Anwälten der Stadt.

„Ein anders Mal Emma, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", George schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch.

Emma folgte ihm durch die Terrassentüre in ihren weitläufigen Garten. Auf dem Rasen lag noch immer die Decke und ein Buch, dem Emma sich gewidmet hatte bevor Georg sie mit einem Besuch überrascht hatte.

„Sehen wir uns am Freitag?", fragte sie ihn, als er noch einmal stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Freitag?" – „Die Gartenfeier der Westons, das kannst du unmöglich vergessen haben." Er lächelte: „Ich werde kommen. Bis dann."

Emma kehrte ins Haus zurück und stellte ihre Gläser in die Spüle, bevor sie die auf dem Tisch verstreuten Blätter einsammelte. Georg hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht einige Internetdrucke mitzunehmen. Sie las sich eine Seite genauer durch, legte sie dann allerdings lächelnd zurück zu den anderen und legte alles zusammen zu dem Stapel mit den alten Zeitungen. Selbst die Aushilfsstelle in der Staatsbibliothek klang nicht verlockend, nicht wenn man als Alternative drei wunderbare Monate des Nichtstun in Aussicht hatte.

Manchmal fiel es Emma schwer George zu verstehen. Er hatte viel Geld geerbt nach dem Tod seines Vaters, doch statt alles hinter sich zu lassen und irgendwo neu zu beginnen, wie sie es an seiner Stelle wohl getan hätte, hatte er die Kanzlei übernommen und lebte noch immer im Haus seiner Familie. Er lebte alleine in einem riesigen Haus mit unzähligen Zimmern, von denen er nur noch einen Bruchteil brauchte. Gut, das oberste Stockwerk hatte er vermiete, doch das änderte nicht viel daran.

Das Haus der Knightleys war noch grösser als ihr eigenes und vor allem älter. Sie hatte es als Kind manchmal scherzhaft Schloss genannt. Ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder aus der Vergangenheit zurück, als sie hörte wie George in sein Auto stieg und davon fuhr. Er hatte Geld, mehr als er wohl jemals ausgeben konnte und trotzdem arbeitete er hart. Insgeheim bewunderte ihn Emma beinahe ein wenig darum. Sie hatte nie diesen Eifer gehabt, diese Motivation sich einer Sache voll und ganz hinzugeben. Sie liebte ihr Studium, ganz ohne Frage und doch, wäre es ihr nicht so leicht gefallen, hätte sie nicht mit so guten Noten abgeschlossen obwohl sich ihr Lernaufwand sehr in Grenzen hielt…sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich genug hätte zusammen reissen können um es durchzuziehen. Sie hatte einfach das Glück, einen Text nur einmal durchlesen zu müssen um den Inhalt zu kennen und sich auch daran erinnern zu können.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte Georg neben ihr gelebt und obwohl er neun Jahre älter war als sie, hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt, auch wenn sie Gegensätzlicher wohl nicht sein konnte. Schon im Alter von 16 Jahren hatte Georg sich viel reifer verhalten, als man es in diesem Alter erwartet hätte. Emma konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einmal gehört oder gesehen zu haben wie er sich betrank, oder in sonstiger Weise gehen liess. Daran hatte sich bis zu diesem Tag nichts geändert. Er schien sich stets immer um alles Gedanken zu machen, plante alles sorgfältig; es gab kaum etwas was er dem Zufall überliess. Manchmal hatte Emma beinahe das Gefühl, dass doch irgendetwas in seinem Leben fehlen musste, doch wenn sie mit ihm sprach, wenn sie sah wie er lachte…er schien glücklich zu sein, wieso sollte sie also versuchen ihn zu verändern.

Sie drehte sich um als sie hörte wie die Einganstüre aufging. Ihr Vater war wieder zu Hause. Bestens gelaunt lief sie ihm entgegen und freute sich auf einen gemütlichen Abend.

George Knightley startete den Motor seines Wagens und fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt. In Gedanken war er immer noch im Haus nebenan, bei Emma. Wieso konnte sie auch nicht auf ihn hören. Über die Ferien zu arbeiten würde ihr gut tun, da war er sich sicher. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit ihrem Vater reden, dachte er, verwarf die Idee allerdings gleich wieder. Mr. Woodhouse hatet Emma praktisch alleine grossgezogen und sie war alles für ihn. Er erfüllte ihr jeden Wunsch und würde sie nie zu etwas zwingen. Er gab ihr Geld soviel sie wollte, anstatt dass er sie dazu ermutigte vielleicht einmal zu arbeiten.. George seufzte, der jungen Miss Woodhouse fiel einfach alles in den Schoss und das konnte nicht gut sein für sie. Die Letzten Häuser von Highbury zogen an ihm vorbei, als er auf die Hauptstrasse einbog und Richtung Stadtzentrum fuhr.

Der Gedanke, dass Emma nun beinahe drei Monate lang nichts anders tun würde, als sich Vergnügungen hinzugeben, gefiel ihm ganz und gar. Er kannte seine junge Nachbarin viel zu gut, wenn Emma langweilig bekam, dann trieb ihre Phatasie wilde Blüten und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie in drei Monaten alles anstellen konnte. Dem musste er entgegen wirken und in diesem Moment kam ihm auch ein Gedanke, wie ihm dies gelingen könnte. Jane Fairfax würde in einer Woche vom Haus ihres Onkels zurückkehren, wohin sie nach den Prüfungen gereist war. Wenn er Emma nur dazu bringen konnte sich besser mit ihr zu verstehen.

Er vermiete einen Teil seines Erdgeschosses, den er in eine kleine Wohnung umbauen hatte lassen an die junge Frau. Er verlangte sehr wenig dafür und gab damit einer jungen Studentin die Möglichkeit kostengünstig zu wohnen. Seit bald zwei Jahren lebte Jane Fairfax nun dort. Sie war gleich alt wie Emma und studierte an derselben Universität, alles Dinge die eigentlich dafür sprechen sollten, dass die beiden gute Freunde wurden… eigentlich, wenn da nicht Emma's förmliche Abneigung gegen diese junge Frau wäre.

Jeder in Highbury kannte den Namen Jane Fairfax und ihre tragische Geschichte. Nach einem Börsencrash, bei dem die Familie Fairfax ihr gesamtes Geld verloren hatte, nahm sich ihr Vater das Leben. Mrs. Fairfax blieb zurück, mittellos und mit einem Mädchen von drei Jahren. Sie war von dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert und folgte ihrem Mann nach nur wenigen Monaten. Die einen glaubten sie sei an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben, hätte einfach aufgehört zu kämpfen als sie an einer schweren Grippe erkrankte. Jane Fairfax verlor innerhalb nur eines Jahres beide Eltern und lebte von da an beim Bruder ihres Vaters. Sie hatte selbst kein Vermögen und finanzierte sich ihre Schulausbildung und auch jetzt ihr Studium hauptsächlich über Stipendien. Nur durch Zufall war sie wieder nach Highbury zurückgekehrt. Durch den Zufall in Form eines Wohnungsangebotes wie man es im Umkreis von ganz London wohl kein zweites Mal finden würde.

George lächelte beim Gedanken daran. Emma hatte nie verstehen könnte wie er eines Teil seines Hauses für so wenig Geld vermiete konnte.

Er stellte den Motor ab und das sanfte Brummen des Elektromotors seines Hybridwagens erstarb. Er nahm seine Aktentasche vom Beifahrersitz und stieg aus. Er würde sich wohl ein anders Mal darüber Gedanken machen müssen, wie er Emma dazu brachte ihre Meinung von Jane zu revidieren. Jetzt verlangte erst einmal ein Haufen Arbeit seine Aufmerksamkeit, in Form eines Stapels von Unterlagen die er noch an diesem Abend durcharbeiten musste und welche sich seit dem Mittag auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten.

Er verriegelte die Autotüre und betrat das alte Steingebäude durch die modernde Glastüre, welche irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte. Eines war sicher, dachte er, während er die Treppe hochstieg, irgendetwas musste er unternehmen. Selbst wenn er nicht wusste weshalb, war in ihm die seltsame Gewissheit hochgestiegen, dass dies kein einfacher Sommer werden würde; für sie alle nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

emilyLaing: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass du den Anfang meiner Geschichte vielversprechend findest und ich hoffe jetzt natürlich^^, dass meine weiteren Kapitel dich nicht entäuschen werden. Ich war ehrlch gesagt überrascht überhaupt ein Review zu erhalten, ich vermute nämlich Emma kommt lange nicht so gut an wie P&P, doch das ist ja gleich noch ein Grund mehr trotzdem eine Fanfiction zu schreiben. Vor allem da Emma mein Lieblingswerk von JA ist ;)

* * *

Kapitel 2

Der Zeiger auf ihrer Uhr schien sich nur quälend langsam vorwärts zu bewegen. Seufzend blickte Emma auf, sie konnte es nicht ausstehen zu warten. Was allerdings ganz und gar nicht hiess, dass sie selbst immer pünktlich war.

Ein Klingeln an der Türe liess sie schliesslich erleichtert aufspringen. „Harriet! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", rief sie, kaum hatte sie die schwere Eichentüre aufgezogen. Eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen lächelte sie beinahe ein wenig verlegen an: „Es tut mir so, aber der Bus…". Emma winkte ab: „Du musst mir nichts erklären." Sie freute sich still darüber, dass sie auf den öffentlichen Verkehr nicht angewiesen war, immerhin schien selten einmal ein Bus oder eine U-Bahn auch wirklich zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort anzukommen. „Komm doch rein, ich hoffe es war nicht schwer zu finden." Sie nahm ihrer Freundin die Tasche ab und stellte sie neben die Grosse Treppe auf die Fliesen. Harriet konnte sie immer noch nachher in ihr Zimmer bringen. Die junge Blonde schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein", sie lächelte erneut verlegen, „ich war mir zuerst nur nicht sicher ob ich wirklich die richtige Adresse aufgeschrieben hatte." Sie liess ihren Blick bewundernd über die Treppe schweifen, „…das Haus, es ist so gross." Emma lachte: „Tut mir Leid, vielleicht hätte ich dich vorwarnen sollen. Ich werde dir dein Zimmer nachher zeigen, komm doch erst einmal mit in die Küche. Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?" Harriet folgte ihr in die grossräumige Küche und setzte sich an die Theke. Emma stellte zwei Gläser vor ihre Freundin und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Wir haben Orangensaft, Mineralwasser…", sie zog mit einem Stirnrunzeln eine weitere Flasche aus der Türe: „…und irgendetwas von dem ich nicht genau sagen kann was es darstellen soll." Sie grinste Harriet an: „Ich glaube die lassen wir lieber wo sie ist, wer weiss wie lange die schon da steht." – „Nur ein Glas Wasser, Danke." Harriet wirkte ein wenig verloren und dies entlockte Emma ein Lächeln. Sie hatte Harriet gegenüber nicht verschwiegen wie sie lebte, aber sie hatte eigentlich auch nie gross von ihrem Zuhause erzählt. Sie trug die Mineralwasserflasche an den Tisch und füllte die beiden Gläser, bevor sie sich selbst hinsetzte.

„Ist es nicht ein wunderbares Gefühl endlich Ferien zu haben?", fragte sie lächelnd. Harriet nickte und nippte an ihrem Wasser. Irgendetwas ging in der jungen Frau vor und Emma war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin nur darauf wartete es ihr zu erzählen können. Sie kannte Harriet Smith erst seit gut einem halben Jahr, doch es war nicht schwer zu erraten was jeweils in ihr vorging. Die junge Miss Smith gehörte zu denen Leuten, die ihre Gefühle kaum verbergen konnten. Ihr Gesicht war wie ein offenes Buch und erzählte einem aufmerksamen Beobachter jeweils sehr genau was in ihr vorging.

Schon bei ihrem allerersten Treffen war Emma dies aufgefallen. Sie war Harriet in einer Vorlesung zum ersten Mal begegnet, sie erinnerte sich noch so gut daran zurück, als wäre es erst ein paar Tage her…

Emma's Schritte widerhallten laut auf dem fliesernen Steinboden als sie den menschenleeren Korridor entlang eilte. Die Vorlesung hatte vor 10 Minuten begonnen; sie war wieder einmal zu spät dran. So leise wie möglich öffnete sie die Türe und betrat den grossen Hörsaal. Sie liess sich normalerweise immer irgendwo in den mittleren Reihen nieder, doch an diesem Tag wollte sie nicht noch mehr auffallen, indem sie sich durch den halben Hörsaal kämpfte, also setzte sie sich in eine der hintersten Reihen ganz an den Rand.

Noch ein wenig ausser Atem packte sie ihre Unterlagen aus der Tasche und lehnte sich dann erst einmal in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Es war ärgerlich, dass sie gerade an diesem Tag zu spät gekommen war, das Frühlingssemester hatte erst diese Woche wieder begonnen und sie hatte nun die einführenden Informationen verpasst, würde also mühsam bei anderen zusammenfragen müssen wie der Leistungsnachweis aussehen würde.

Ein Husten liess sie sich umdrehen. Neben ihr sass eine junge Frau, dick eingepackt in eine Jacke und mit einem wollenen Schal um den Hals. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie stark erkältet war.

„Hallo", stellte Emma sich mit einem Lächeln vor, „dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt. Ich bin Emma." Die junge Frau schien im erstem Moment überrascht, doch dann zeichnete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln ab. „Mein Name ist Harriet." Harriet hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, umrahmt von hellen Haaren; Jedenfalls normalerweise. An diesem Tag war ihre Nase rot und tiefe Tränensäcke lagen unter ihren Augen. Sie wurde erneut von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und Emma beobachtete das alles mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus Harriet, wieso bist du nicht Zuhause geblieben und ruhst dich aus." – „Ich kann nicht", murmelte Harriet hinter einem Taschentuch hervor und zog ihre Jacke noch ein wenig enger um sich, „ich kann doch nicht schon die erste Vorlesung verpassen." Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig und Emma konnte nicht anders als eine Sympathie für diese junge Frau zu empfinden, die ohne Zweifel in ihrer ersten Vorlesung an dieser Universität sass. Sie seufzte:„All zuviel wirst du so jedenfalls auch nicht mitbekommen. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag Harriet, du gehst in der nächsten Pause nach Hause und kurierst dich schön aus. Ich werde alles Wichtige aufschreiben und dir meine Notizen geben. Ganz abgesehen davon", und bei diesen Worten deutete sie lächelnd nach vorne, „in der ersten Woche verpasst du kaum etwas Wichtiges." Sie liess sich von Harriet dessen Stundeplan zeigen. Sie hatten einige Vorlesungen zusammen und die restlichen welche Harriet noch besuchte, hatte Emma im Jahr zuvor belegt, also würde sie ihr auch in diesen Punkten helfen können.

In der nächsten Pause war eine überaus dankbare Harriet nach Hause gefahren, während Emma sich einen Kaffee gegönnt hatte, sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst angesichts der guten Tat, die sie eben geleistet hatte.

Zwei Tage später war Harriet an die Universität zurückgekehrt, ohne rote Nase und dafür mit einer Packung Pralinen für Emma, welche diese lachend entgegen genommen hatte. Von diesem Tag an hatte zwischen den beiden ungleichen Frauen eine tiefe Freundschaft zu entwickeln begonnen.

„Ich habe mich gestern noch mit Robert getroffen", Harriet's Stimme riss Emma aus ihren Erinnerungen und liess das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefrieren. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Robert Martin, einen Namen den sie am liebsten nie wieder hören würde. Der junge Mann war Bibliothekar an der Universität und sehr zu Emma's Bedauern hatte er Gefallen an ihrer jungen Freundin gefunden. Bibliothekar…das war doch kein Beruf für einen Mann und seinem Wagen nach schien er nicht einmal viel Geld dafür zu bekommen. Ganz abgesehen davon war er auch noch so schüchtern und zurückhalten, dass er kaum den Mund aufmachte. Emma war erstaunt gewesen als er sich schliesslich dazu durchgerungen hatte Harriet anzusprechen, sie hätte es ihm nicht zugetraut, nicht nachdem er Harriet mehrer Wochen lang immer nur in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte. Ständig war er in ihrer Nähe ihres Tisches aufgetaucht, an dem sie ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen hatten um zu lernen, doch der Mut zum letzten Schritt schien ihm lange gefehlt zu haben. Emma hatte schon gehofft, dass er es nie wagen würde. Belustig hatte sie dabei feststellen müssen, dass Harriet dies alles gar nicht aufgefallen war. Sie war viel zu bescheiden, als dass sie auf die Idee gekommen wäre ein junger Mann, und sei es selbst ein langweiliger Bibliothekar könnte sich für sie interessieren. Leider hatte Harriet sich irgendwann wegen einer Information für eine Semesterarbeit an ihn gewandt und nachdem er ihr die halbe Bibliothek an den Tisch gebracht und sogar mehrere Kapitel speziell markiert hatte, war es nicht einmal mehr Harriet entgangen, was los war.

„Du hast dich mit ihm getroffen?", hakte sie nach und versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. „Ja, wir haben uns einen Film im Kino angesehen und waren anschliessend noch etwas trinken." Das Leuchten in Harriets Augen gefiel Emma ganz und gar nicht. Die junge Frau schien kurz davor sich auf Robert Martin einzulassen, wenn sie es denn nicht schon getan hatte. Emma nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, in der Hoffnung, dass Harriet von sich aus mehr erzählen würde. Allerdings schien Harriet ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun zu wollen, also musste sie wohl oder übel nachfragen, auch wenn sie die Antwort fürchtete: „Mmh…ist irgendetwas passiert? Seid ihr euch näher gekommen?" Schon bevor Harriet die nächsten Worte aussprach, wusste Emma dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen eingetreten waren, sie sah es an Harriets Strahlen. „Wir haben uns geküsst." Dieses Mal konnte Emma ein Seufzen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Wie konnte sich Harriet nur auf Robert einlassen, es war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie drehte ihr Glas in den Händen und trank dann erneut einen Schluck um ein paar Sekunden zu gewinnen, in denen sie Nachdenken konnte. Ihre Freundin sah sie erwartungsvoll an, sie schien erfahren zu wollen, was Emma von all dem dachte.

Schliesslich setzte diese ihr Glas ab und sah auf: „Geküsst? Das ging ja schnell, du hast ihn doch gerade erst kennen gelernt." Harriet schien mit allem gerechnet zu haben, aber nicht mit dieser Antwort. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen verschwand augenblicklich und zurück blieb eine leichte Unsicherheit. „Ich weiss nicht…denkst du ich hätte es nicht tun sollen? Aber immerhin war es unser drittes Treffen", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen und einen Moment lang tat sie Emma fast leid. „Beim ersten Treffen ging es um deine Arbeit, das zählt nicht. Ach Harriet", Emma seufzte, „Ich weiss nicht, irgendwie habe ich einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, denkst du wirklich er passt zu dir? Aber nein, es tut mir Leid, das ganze geht mich nichts an, ich sollte mich besser raushalten." Harriet schwieg und blickte nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, sie gab sehr viel auf Emma's Urteil umso mehr schmerzte es sie nun, dass ihre Freundin ganz anderer Meinung zu sein schien als sie selbst. Sie mochte Robert Martin…das hatte sie jedenfalls immer gedacht. „Wann seht ihr euch wieder?", fragte Emma unschuldig, bevor Harriet selbst antworten konnte. „Am Samstag", die Stimme der jungen Miss Smith klang lange nicht mehr so beschwingt wie am Anfang, ganz im Gegenteil ein niedergeschlagener Tonfall hatte sich eingeschlichen. „Man sollte nichts überstürzen Harriet, vielleicht irrt sich mein Gefühl ja", Emma stand auf, „Ich denke ich zeige dir erst mal dein Zimmer, dann kannst du auch deine Sachen auspacken, schliesslich wollen wir nicht den ganzen Tag hier in der Küche rum sitzen, schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter." Harriet nickte nur und folgte Emma in die Eingangshalle und dann die Treppe hinauf. Emma war zufrieden, wenn es auch nicht viel war, so hatte sie doch erste Zweifel in ihrer Freundin gesät. Natürlich spürte sie einen schmerzhaften Stich, wenn sie sah wie niedergeschlagen Harriet nun wirkte, doch sie tat dies ja alles nur um ihr zu helfen. Harriet würde es ihr eines Tages danken, manchmal war es nämlich einfach so, dass sie einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung brauchte.

Als sie das Zimmer erreichten schien Harriet ihre Sprache wiedergefundne zu haben. „Nochmals vielen Dank, dass ich eine zeitlang hier wohnen darf." Emma winkte ab: „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich habe selbst einen Umbau erlebt und glaube mir, du willst nicht Zuhause sein wenn all deine Böden ausgewechselt werden, unter keinen Umständen." Sie machte mit ihrer Hand eine ausschweifende Bewegung die das ganze Zimmer mit einbegriff und sagte: „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und du wirst dich hier wie Zuhause fühlen. Gleich nebenan ist ein Badezimmer. Mein eigenes Zimmer liegt am Ende des Flures." Harriet stellte ihre Tasche neben dem grossen Bett ab und sah sich staunend im Zimmer um. Angesichts der grosszügigen Einladung und des noch grosszügigeren Zimmers, das alleine etwas so gross war wie das ganze Wohnzimmer in Harriets Appartement, dass sie sich mit zwei Mitbewohnerinnen teilte, schien sie das Gespräch von eben in der Küche zu vergessen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Emma betrachtete Harriet nachdenklich und verliess dann ihr Zimmer um ihr Zeit zu geben ihre Sachen auszupacken. Sie stieg die Treppe runter und lief durch das Wohnzimmer und die offene Terrassentüre direkt in den Garten.

Eben war ihr eine Idee gekommen, als sie sie Harriets Zimmer betreten hatten. Der beste Weg um Robert Martin aus dem Kopf ihrer Freundin zu bekommen, war eindeutig ihn durch jemand anderen zu ersetzten. Doch wer kam da in Frage? Für ihre liebe Freundin war nur das Beste gut genug. Emma setzte sich in den grossen Liegestuhl und blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel. Sie ging ihm Kopf alle jungen Männer durch, die sie kannte, doch ihr wollte in diesem Moment beim besten Willen kein Name einfallen.

Sie hielt sich schützend eine Hand über die Augen um die Sonnenstrahlen abzuschirmen. Es war in zweifacher Hinsicht eine gute Idee gewesen Harriet einzulanden, nicht nur dass sie dadurch ihre Freundin von einer Baustelle wegholte und sich selbst eine Gefährtin für den Sommer geholt hatte, nein, es war ihr dadurch auch möglich Harriet von Robert Martin fernzuhalten, was ihr in diesem Moment sehr dringlich erschien. Jedenfalls hatte sie nun ein Ziel für die Semesterferien, sie musste für Harriet einen Mann finden, der wirklich zu ihr passte. Sie lächelte, von wegen sie würde den ganzen Sommer nichts tun, da hatte George sich wohl getäuscht. Was gab es wohl für eine bessere Beschäftigung als für das Glück einer Freundin zu sorgen, die ihr sosehr am Herzen lag.

Emma drehte sich um als Schritte ertönten und lächelte. „Das ging ja schnell", sie stand auf und trat zu Harriet. „So, was machen wir nun mit diesem angebrochenen Morgen? Ich könnte dir die Gegend zeigen, wobei viel gibt es nicht zu sehen, mal abgesehen von meinem Lieblingsplatz, einem kleinen Park ganz in der Nähe."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Emma schob ihre Sonnenbrille hoch und setzte sich auf, als Harriet ihr Mobiltelefon zur Seite legte. „Wer war dran?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort längst kannte. Es war nicht zu überhören gewesen, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um Robert Martin gehandelt hatte. Und dazu hätte Emma nicht einmal seine Stimme hören müssen, Harriet's Reaktion als sie das Telefon abnahm, hatte dazu schon vollkommen ausgereicht.

„Es war Robert…", Harriet setzte sich in ihren Liegestuhl und wirkte leicht angespannt. Sie erinnerte Emma an ein Kind; ein Kind das etwas ausgefressen hatte und nun darauf wartete bestraft zu werden.

„Mhm…was wollte er denn?", fragte sie und gab sich Mühe gleichgültig und uninteressiert zu klingen, doch in Wahrheit brannte Emma darauf zu erfahren was er gesagt hatte. Sie griff nach dem Glas Eistee, das neben ihrem Liegestuhl am Boden lag. „Er hat Karten für das Konzert heute Abend, du weißt schon…das zu welchem ich unbedingt hin wollte, aber keine Karten mehr bekommen habe." Emma erinnerte sich noch zu Gut daran, schliesslich hatte Harriet sich eine halbe Woche lang lautstark darüber beschwert.

Emma wusste, dass sie dieses Mal wohl auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Ihr fielen keine Gründe ein, die Harriet auch nur annährend dazu bringen könnten auf diese Chance zu verzichten. Was äusserst ärgerlich war, nicht nur weil Emma eigentlich mit allen Mitteln hatte verhindern wollen, dass Harriet und Robert sich so schnell wieder sahen, sondern auch weil ihr dies einen Abend alleine bescherte.

Sie hatte Harriet nicht nur aus Grossmütigkeit eingeladen, sondern vor allem auch um damit eine Freundin im Haus zu haben und sich nicht so sehr zu langweilen. Ihr Vater ging am Abend immer früh Schlafen, und Emma hasste nichts mehr, als stundenlang alleine vor dem Fernsehen zu sitzen, oder zu lesen.

„Denkst du…ich meine, wäre es ok wenn…" Harriet's Stimme riss Emma aus ihren Überlegungen und sie konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen. Es klang beinahe so, als wollte Harriet sie um Erlaubnis bitten. „Wo hat er denn die Karten noch aufgetrieben? Natürlich kannst du gehen, das ist kein Thema, ich werde einen Abend alleine hier sicherlich überstehen." Sie lächelte sogar, auch wenn es ihr Mühe bereitete. Woher hatte Robert bloss diese Karten, hatte er die wirklich auftreiben müssen. Sie musste wohl seufzend zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er keine Mühe scheute Harriet einen Gefallen zu tun. Die Sache erwies sich als schwieriger als sie gedacht hatte, anderseits…sie liebte Herausforderungen und sie war es ihrer Freundin einfach schuldig.

Sie lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel. „Wann fängt das Konzert an, ich vermute mal um acht? Du kannst gerne meinen Wagen nehmen, ich werde ihn heute nicht mehr brauchen." Dann würde Robert wenigstens nicht auf die Idee kommen Harriet nach Hause zu bringen. „Vielen Dank, aber er kommt mich abholen." Emma konnte ein Seufzen nicht ganz unterdrücken, doch da genau in diesem Moment eine Windböe über die Hecke rauschte, ging es im Rascheln der Blätter unter.

Der Nachmittag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und noch immer brannte die Sonne gnadenlos auf sie runter. Highbury hatte schon lange keinen so warmen Sommer mehr erlebt und Emma war entzückt darüber. Sie hatte Harriet am Morgen die Umgebung gezeigt und nach einem leichten Mittagessen, hatten sie es sich im Garten gemütlich gemacht. Es gab nichts entspannenderes als in der Sonne zu liegen, mit einem guten Buch, einem Glas Eistee und natürlich einer unterhaltenden Gesprächspartnerin. So sah für Emma ein angenehmer Ferientag aus.

Eben in diesem Moment fuhr beim Haus nebenan ein silberner Wagen in die Auffahrt. George Knightley kehrte an diesem Tag ein wenig früher von der Arbeit zurück. Seine Untermieterin Jane kehrte an diesem Tag aus dem Haus ihrer Verwandten zurück, sie hatte ihn darüber am Mittag telefonisch informiert und er wollte Zuhause sein wenn sie ankam, auch wenn ihre kleine Wohnung unabhängig von seiner zu betreten war.

Seine Ansicht von einem gelungenen Ferientag für Emma hätten etwas anders ausgesehen, doch er war oft nicht einer Meinung mit der jungen Miss Woodhouse, was der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen allerdings keinen Abbruch tat.

Kurz nach Sieben kam Robert Martin schliesslich um Harriet abzuholen und eine leicht verärgerte Emma blieb zurück, die sich ihre Stimmung allerdings nicht anmerken liess. Stattdessen setzte sich mit ihrem Vater zum Abendessen hin und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag Emma?" – „Natürlich, bei diesem Wetter kann ein Tag gar nicht anders als gut werden", antwortete sie lächelnd und blickte dabei auf die Uhr. Ob Harriet und Robert wohl inzwischen schon in London waren?

„Ich bin froh, dass du eine Freundin eingeladen hast Emma, ich fürchte ich werde nämlich für einige Wochen auf Kreuzfahrt gehen." Emma sah auf: „Entschuldige, was hast du eben gesagt?", sie war in Gedanken gerade ganz woanders gewesen. Mr. Woodhouse wiederholte was er eben erzählt hatte. Sein guter Freund und Hausarzt Mr. Perry hatte ihn auf eine Gesundheitskreuzfahrt aufmerksam gemacht und da konnte Henry Woodhouse natürlich nicht widerstehen. Bereits am nächsten Morgen würde er von Londen Heathrow aus nach Marokko fliegen, wo das Schiff ablegte.

Emma lächelte leicht, als sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock hochstieg. Ihr Vater war immer wieder erstaunlich, vor seiner Pension hatte man ihn kaum aus Highbury wegbekommen und nun nutzte er jede Gelegenheit. Vielleicht war dies seine Art die Jahre davor zu kompensieren. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau war Mr. Woodhouse vollkommen in seiner Arbeit aufgegangen. Seine Kanzlei und Emma, das waren die einzigen Dinge gewesen, die er in seinem Leben noch gehabt hatte, umso mehr freute es seine Tochter nun, wenn er sich auch anderen Dingen zuwandte. Eine Gesundheitskreuzfahrt…Emma konnte sich kaum etwas Langweiligeres vorstellen, doch ihr Vater achtete seit jeher auf seine Gesundheit. Er achtete einfach auf alles, was er ass, wie viel er sich bewegte, es war beinahe ein leichter Tick von ihm.

Emma überstieg die zweitoberste Stufe und lachte im nächsten Moment über sich selbst. Sie hatte sich diese Angewohnheit in jahrelangem Training angeeignet. Die zweitoberste Stufe knarrte und dieser Trick hatte sie einige Male davor bewahrt entdeckt zu werden, wenn sie spätabends noch aufbrach, oder vor allem mitten in der Nacht zurückehrte. Ihr Vater war in allen Bereichen seines Lebens übervorsichtig und hätte sich stets Sorgen um sie gemacht, wenn sie spätabends noch das Haus verlassen hätte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er es nie über sich gebracht ihr etwas zu verbieten; Sie hatte stets kommen und gehen können wie es ihr gefiel. Trotzdem und nur aus Rücksicht auf ihn, hatte sie sich dazu entschieden unbemerkt zu gehen. Irgendwie war es ihr schwer gefallen sich zu amüsieren, wenn sie wusste, dass ihr Vater zu Hause am Tisch sass und bis spät in die Nacht auf sie wartete, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Sie lief an der Türe zum Gästezimmer vorbei und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken kurz nach London wanderten. Allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment lang. Emma wusste, dass sie an diesem Abend nichts mehr würde ausrichten können, ganz abgesehen davon gab es dringendere Probleme. Sie musste eine Beschäftigung für den Rest des Abends finden, einen Abend der wohl eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauern würde.

Sie betrat ihr Fenster und zog als erstes die weissen Vorhänge zurück und öffnete beide Fensterflügel weit um die frische Abendluft einzulassen. Merklich abgekühlt hatte es noch nicht, doch alles war besser als die leicht abgestandene Luft in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Emma stützte sich auf dem Fensterrahmen ab und blickte in den klaren Abendhimmel. Vogelgezwitscher und das Zirpen von Insekten drang an ihr Ohr.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Bewegung im Garten nebenan und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, wie sie den Rest des Abends verbringen würde. Sie drehte sich um und eilte nach unten. Ihr Vater sass im Wohnzimmer und sie lief lächelnd an ihm vorbei: „Ich bin nebenan", sagte sie und verschwand dann durch die grosse Terrassentür ins Freie.

Sie steuerte zielgerichtet auf eine Stelle an der knapp schulterhohen Hecke zu. Nur wer darauf achtete erkannte den kleine Spalt in all dem Grün, der sich hinter einem grossen Lorbeerbusch verbarg. Doch Emma kannte diese Stelle, unzählige Male hatte sie sich bereits durch die Zweige gezwängt und das nicht erst in den letzten Jahren.

Sanfte Klavierklänge durchbrachen die abendlichen Geräusche und liessen sie einen Moment erstaunt innehalten. Sie kamen unüberhörbar aus dem Haus der Knightley's und doch…das war nicht möglich, George spielte nicht.

Es gab nur einen Weg dieses Rätsel zu lösen; Emma trat auf die offene Terrassentüre zu und klopfte an die angelehnte Türe: „George?"

Ein Klirren, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluchen drang an ihr Ohr und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte George Knightley am Durchgang zur Küche auf. „Musst du mich immer so erschrecken Emma?", fragte er sie leicht vorwurfsvoll, entlockte ihr damit allerdings nur ein Lachen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare: „Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass sich jemand von hinten in mein Haus schleicht." Emma trat an ihm vorbei in die Küche und betrachtete leicht kopfschüttelnd die Glasscherben am Boden. „Dann gewöhne dich lieber wieder schnell daran. Es ist Sommer und ich werde mir kaum die Mühe machen rundherum zu Laufen."

George hob die groben Scherben auf und warf sie in die Spüle. „Du solltest endlich auf mich hören und dir eine Köchin zutun", riet Emma ihm mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und setzte sich auf einer der hohen Barhocker. „Selbst wenn ich jemals…", George betonte dieses Wort mit besonderem Nachruck, „eine Köchin hätte, so würde ich mir ein Glas Wasser wohl immer noch selbst einschenken." Emma versuchte ihn seit Jahren dazu zu bringen eine Köchin einzustellen, oder wenigstens jemanden der ihm beim Aufräumen half, doch Knightley weigerte sich standhaft. Es erschien ihm einfach lächerlich eine Hausangestellte zu engagieren, wenn er doch ganz allein lebte. Das einzige was er zuliess war, dass einmal wöchentlich eine Putzfrau kam, aber auch nur weil er hatte einsehen müssen, dass ihm schlicht die Zeit fehlte dieses grosse Haus sonst rein zu halten.

Er fegte die restlichen Glassplitter zusammen und warf sie in den Abfalleimer, bevor er sich Emma zuwandte. „Einen schönen Abend wünsch ich dir übrigens." – „Ich dir natürlich ebenfalls George", Emma lächelte noch immer, doch dann drehte sie den Kopf leicht um besser hören zu können, als erneut der Klang eines Klaviers an ihre Ohren drang. „Spielt hier jemand?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt und in ihrem Augen blitze die Neugier. George nickte und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen. Sofort fiel Emma auf, was sie eben übersehen hatte; Das grosse Klavier war weg. Einzig vier Abdrücke auf dem Parkett erinnerten noch daran, dass es einmal dort gewesen war.

„Das ist Jane, die hier spielt", beantwortete er ihre Frage, „sie ist heute zurückgekommen, einige Tage früher als erwartet."

Jane Fairfax war also zurück; Emma konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Nachricht sie besonders freute oder auch nur interessierte. Sie hatte der jungen Frau nie etwas abgewinnen können. „Du hast ihr das Klavier gegeben?", fragte sie ihn, „Was wenn mir jetzt plötzlich danach wäre zu spielen." Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lächelte: „Ich bitte dich Emma, du hast seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt. Zudem steht in eurem Haus ein Flügel, solltest du also überaschendweise doch auf einmal das Bedürfnis verspüren zu spielen, so kannst du dies dort tun." Seine Miene wurde ernster: „Jane wirkte niedergeschlagen und ich dachte es muntert sie ein wenig auf; sie spielt ja so gerne." – „Wann wirkt Jane nicht niedergeschlagen?", konterte Emma.

Es gab durchaus einen Grund dafür, warum Emma sich nie sonderlich gut mit Jane verstanden hatte. Sie waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Jane war schon immer ein sehr reservierter Mensch gewesen, Emma dagegen hielt viel von Offenheit, wohl auch ein Grund warum sie Robert Martin nicht leiden konnte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass das Konzert nun bereits begonnen hatte. „Aber lass uns nicht über Jane reden, langweilen kann ich mich auch alleine", Emma deutete auf das Schachbrett das direkt an einem der grossen Fenster stand, „Du schuldest mir noch eine Revanche vom letzten Mal?"

George entschied sich dankbar das Thema fallen zu lassen, er hörte nicht gerne wie Emma Jane Fairfax schlecht machte, wo er doch immer noch hoffte, dass sie eines Tages besser miteinander auskommen würden. Jane Fairfax war vielleicht unauffällig, doch sie vereinte einige Eigenschaften in sich, die Emma auch nicht schaden würden. Seine junge Freundin hatte es einfach immer zu leicht gehabt und manchmal fürchtete George, dass ihr dies irgendwann einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde.

„Wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin….", er schlug einen ihrer Bauern mit seinem Springer, während er sich an den Namen zu erinnern versuchte. Sie hatte ihm am Vortag erzählt, dass eine Studienfreundin eine zeitlang bei ihr wohnen würde. Allerdings hatte ihre anschliessende Unterhaltung bezüglich einer Anstellung während den Ferien so sehr aufgewühlt, dass er die Einzelheiten vergessen hatte.

„Harriet ist an einem Konzert in London", antwortete Emma kurz angebunden und er hörte aus ihrer Stimme sofort, dass da noch mehr war. „Alleine?" Sie setzte ihren Läufer ab und blickte auf: „Nein, leider nicht." Sie lehnte sich seufzend zurück, „Sie ist mit einem jungen Mann dort." Ihre ganze Haltung verriet, dass sie nicht allzu viel von diesem jungen Herrn hielt und Knightley entging dies keineswegs.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte er und ahnte bereits wie ihre Antwort aussehen würde. Die weissen Spielfiguren auf dem Brett wurden schnell weniger und auch bei seinem nächsten Zug schlug George's schwarzer Turm einen Bauer von Emma. Es war immer dasselbe mit ihr, in allen Bereichen des Lebens, nicht nur beim Schachspielen. Emma war klug, überdurchschnittlich klug sogar, doch ihr fehlte oft die nötige Disziplin. Ihr fehlte der Eifer sich zu verbessern oder sich in Etwas zu üben. Einzig in ihrem Studium war sie erfolgreich, doch auch dort lag es wohl vor allem daran, dass sie gut war ohne besonders viel zusätzlich zu leisten.

Beim Schachspiel war es nicht anders, sie war gut…allerdings nur in der Anfangsphase der Partie. Irgendwann liess ihre Konzentration nach, sie wurde ungeduldig und beging Fehler, Fehler welche sie sich nicht leisten konnte, wenn sie George Knightley schlagen wollte.

„Ja, ein wenig", Emma schob ihre Dame zwei Felder zur Seite, „Schach." George schüttelte den Kopf: „Das solltest du lieber nicht tun", er deutete auf seinen Läufer der in einer direkten Diagonale zu ihrer Dame stand. „Danke", sie korrigierte ihren letzten Zug und grinste ihn dabei an.

„Ein wenig…hast du denn schon einmal mit ihm gesprochen?", hakte er nach, anscheinend hatte er nicht vor so schnell aufzugeben.

Emma zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja, ein, vielleicht auch zwei Mal." Sie sah George an und gab unter seinem bohrenden Blick schliesslich nach: „Na gut, ich kenne ihn eigentlich kaum. Gesprochen habe ich nur in der Bibliothek und viel mehr als „Haben sie dieses oder jenes Buch" war das jetzt auch nicht, aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Ich weiss was für ein Typ Mann er ist, das war nicht schwer zu durchschauen."

George lehnte sich seufzend zurück, als seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich bestätigten; Emma kannte ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich da einfach raushalten. Deine Freundin ist sicherlich eine vernünftige Frau und wird wissen was gut für sie ist", er machte einen letzten Zug mit seinem Turm: „Schachmatt." – „Was? Das kann nicht sein", Emma sah auf ihren König und ging alle möglichen Fluchtwege im Kopf durch, doch schliesslich sah sie seufzend auf, „Sieht so aus, als hättest du mich schon wieder besiegt, es wird langsam zur Gewohnheit." George lächelte: „Was nur daran liegt, dass du dich einfach nicht richtig konzentrierst, was ich dir übrigens schon unzählige Male erzählt habe. Vielleicht solltest du endlich damit beginnen auch auf das zu hören, was ich dir sage."

Emma grinste: „Vielleicht." Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, es war noch zu früh nach Hause zu gehen und mit Harriet durfte sie wohl nicht vor Mitternacht rechnen…falls sie überhaupt nach Hause kommen würde.

Der Gedanke an Harriet erinnerte sie daran, was George ihr eben nahegelegt hatte: „Zu vorhin, ich werde mich selbstverständlich nicht raushalten. Soll ich etwa zusehen wie meine Freundin in ihr Unglück rennt?"- „Emma, bitte. Du kannst doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wissen, ob es ihr Unglück ist. Tu mir einfach den gefallen und warte ab. Vielleicht solltest du die beiden einmal zusammen sehen, oder dich wenigstens einmal mit dem Verehrer deiner Freundin unterhalten, bevor du ihn verteufelst."

Emma seufzte: „Wenn du meinst." Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass Robert Martin nicht der richtige für ihre Freundin war, doch sie wollte an diesem Abend keinen Streit beginnen und darauf würde es sicherlich hinauslaufen, wenn sie jetzt nicht das Thema wechselte.

„Gewährst du mir noch eine weitere Chance dich vielleicht doch noch zu schlagen?", fragte sie ihn und deutete auf die gläsernen Schachfiguren.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Emma strich ihr grünes Kleid glatt, das gerade noch knapp über die Knie reichte und blickte in den Spiegel. Die Gartenfeiern des Westens waren immer amüsant, doch an diesem Tag freute sie sich noch mehr auf den Abend als gewöhnlich.

In der Regel versammelte sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten die ganze Nachbarschaft von Highbury bei den Weston's, darunter auch viele reiche junge Männer und auf diesen lag an diesem Tag Emma's Augenmerk.

Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und trat auf den Korridor. „Harriet?", sie klopfte sachte an die Türe ihrer Freundin. Sie musste an diesem Abend einen jungen Mann finden, mit dem sie Harriet verkuppeln konnte. Seufzend erinnerte sie sich an das strahlende Gesicht ihrer Freundin, als diese am Abend zuvor…oder eigentlich bereits am Morgen, schliesslich war es nach Mitternacht gewesen, aus London zurückgekehrt war. Die Zeit lief ihr langsam davon, Harriet war dabei sich Hals über Kopf in Robert zu verlieben; sofern Emma dem nicht ein Ende bereitete und das schnell.

Harriet trat gerade aus ihrem Zimmer, als es unten an der Türe klingelte. „Wer ist das jetzt", murmelte Emma und eilte die Stufen nach unten. Sie zog die Türe auf und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie den Besucher erkannte.

„Wenn dein Haus schon so schön auf dem Weg liegt, weshalb sollte ich dann alleine zu den Westons laufen?", George grinste sie an. „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", Emma drehte sich um als Harriet zu ihr stiess. „Harriet, ich möchte dir einen gute Freund von mir vorstellen; das ist George Knightley und George; das ist Harriet." Er reichte Harriet die Hand, welche diese ein wenig verblüfft ergriff. „Hallo Harriet, es mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen." Emma verdrehte die Augen, angesichts dieser förmlichen Begrüssung. George grinste: „Ich fürchte Emma kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich mich höflich benehme." – „Red keinen Unsinn." Emma stiess die beiden sanft durch die Türe und zog diese dann hinter sich ins Schloss. „Lasst uns gehen."

Es war ein milder Sommerabend und Emma freute sich auf einen vergnüglichen Abend im Kreis ihrer Freunde. Sie ging in Gedanken bereits all die Namen der jungen Männer in und um Highbury durch, in der Hoffnung einen Kandidaten für Harriet zu finden.

Sie war sosehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht mehr auf das Gespräch ihrer Begleiter achtete, doch als ein bestimmter Name fiel horchte sie auf. „Robert Martin? Das ist ja ein Zufall", lachte Knightley und Emma fragte sich erschrocken und auch verwundert zugleich, wie die beiden auf dieses Thema gekommen waren. George schien ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten: „Ich habe Harriet eben nach dem Konzert gestern befragt." Er lächelte und Emma wusste, dass er das Gespräch absichtlich in diese Richtung gelenkt hatte.

Er sah wieder zu Harriet: „Ich kenne Robert, er hat letzten Sommer für mich gearbeitet, bevor ich ihn wohl oder über ziehen lassen musste, aber die Stelle in der Universitätsbibliothek konnte ich ihm nicht ausreden. Er war in meiner Kanzlei tätig; ein sehr freundliche junger Mann." Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Emma die Augen verdrehte. Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Harriets Verehrer, wie Emma ihn verächtlich nannte, obwohl er eindeutig schon mehr war für die junge Miss Smith, war ein junger Mann an dem es sicherlich nichts auszusetzen gab. Wieso hatte Emma sich nur in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er für Harriet nicht gut genug war?

Harriet strahlte, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu antworten, da Emma sich endlich ebenfalls zu Wort meldete, mit einem eher unangebrachten Einwurf. „Wird man nicht an Universitäten so miserabel bezahlt? Ich glaube ich habe erst kürzlich einen Artikel darüber gelesen." Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf: „Viele Überstunden und kaum genug Geld zum Leben."

Das Strahlen auf Harriets Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich.

„Das ist masslos übertrieben Emma", korrigierte Georg seine junge Freundin, wohlwissend, dass sie sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst war. „Wenn du meinst", Emma deutete nach vorne, „Sieht so aus, als wären wir nicht die ersten." Sie öffnete das Schmiedeiserne Tor und lief den mit Blumen gesäumten Weg zum Haus der Westons hoch. Unter einem grossen Zelt im Garten standen Tische und Stühle und eine grosse Musikanlage verbreitete eine angenehme Stimmung.

Nachdem sie einige Leute begrüsst hatte, zog sie sich mit Harriet an einen der Tische zurück, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick über das Geschehen hatten.

Emma gehörte im Allgemeinen eigentlich zu denen, die sich mitten unter die Leute mischten, doch an diesem Abend erschien es ihr sinnvoller erst einmal nur zu beobachten. George unterhielt sich mit einigen Männer aus der Umgebung, doch zuerst nahm Emma dies nur am Rande war, doch dann schnellte ihr Blick zurück und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Da war er, Harriets zukünftiger Freund, der Mann, der ihr Robert Martin ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf schlagen würde; Philip Elton. Er stand lässig gegen die Hauswand gelehnt, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

Wieso war er ihr nicht früher in den Sinn gekommen? Emma konnte über ihre Unfähigkeit nur den Kopf schütteln, die ganze Zeit hatte die Lösung nur ein paar Häuser von ihr entfernt gewohnt und sie war nicht darauf gekommen.

Phil, wie er von ihnen genannt wurde, war erst wenige Monate zuvor nach Highbury gezogen. Er war der Inhaber einer Informatikfirma die in wenigen Jahren aus dem Nichts entstanden war und heute ein kleines Vermögen einbrachte.

Emma versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau diese Firma eigentlich machte, er hatte es ihr einmal lang und ausführlich erzählt, doch es wollte ihr beim besten Wille nicht einfallen. Noch bevor er damals zu Ende gesprochen hatte, waren die ersten Worte seines Berichts Emma bereits wieder entfallen. Technische Details hatten sie nie sonderlich interessiert, besonders dann nicht wenn sie leicht aufdringlich, vielleicht sogar mit einem Hauch von Angeberei lang und breit vor ihr dargelegt wurden.

Allerdings dachte sie in diesem Moment nicht daran, sie sah nur den Phil vor sich, der bestens zu Harriet passen würde. Stets überaus galant und bestens gelaunt, immer gut angezogen und vor allem reich. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, er war in der Lage eine Frau anzusprechen ohne vorher ein halbes Jahr Überwindung zu brauchen. Bei ihm musste man keine Angst haben, dass er zu schüchtern für ein Gespräch war oder darauf wartete, dass jemand anders den ersten Schritt wagte. Kurz gesagt; er war ein Mann und kein verängstigter Bibliothekar wie Robert Martin.

„Komm mit, ich möchte dich ein paar Leute vorstellen", Emma zog Harriet auf die Füsse und steuerte zielsicher auf Knightley und Elton zu. Einer der Cox Söhne stand ebenfalls bei den beiden und bemerkte sie als erster, doch ihn beachtete Emma kaum, sie hatte ein anderes Ziel.

„Phil", sie schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ebenfalls hier sein würdest." Etwas Besseres war ihr in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen, doch wie es so üblich war, achtete in diesem Moment auch keiner auf den Sinn ihrer Worte. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er ebenfalls anwesen sein würde, jeder junge Bewohner von Highbury war anwesend…vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Jane, bei ihr konnte man sich auf nichts verlassen.

„Ich glaube du kennst meine Freundin Harriet noch gar nicht", stellte sie ihm ihre Begleiterin vor. George beobachtete das ganze mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis. Irgendetwas führte Emma im Schilde und er fürchtete, dass Harriet Smith und Phil Elton darin eine Rolle spielen würden.

Emma beobachtete höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst, wie Phil sich mit Harriet unterhielt. Alles lief wie geplant, die erste Hürde war geschafft.

Sie wandte sich ab und ihr Blick traf auf den von George, er wirkte gelangweilt. Sie trat zu ihm: „Ein herrlicher Abend, nicht wahr?" Er nickte nur und sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe: „Du stimmst mir zu? Deshalb sieht du so aus, als wärst du jetzt überall lieber als hier."

Knightley drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte: „Ich habe nur nachgedacht und abgesehen davon, du weisst ganz genau, dass dies nicht meine bevorzugte Art ist einen Freitagabend zu verbringen." Emma grinste nur und nippte an ihrem Weinglas.

„Deine Freundin scheint sich gut zu amüsieren", stellte George fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Emma lächelte noch immer: „Oh ja." Sie sah zu Harriet, die gerade über etwas lachte, das Phil ihr erzählt hatte. Der junge Mann sah in diesem Moment auf und grinste Emma an, sie lächelte zurück und wandte sich dann wieder George zu.

Er seufzte und Emma dachte einen Moment lang danach ihn zu fragen weshalb, doch in diesem Augenblick wandte er sich mit einer Frage an sie und verunmöglichte dies. „Hast du Jane schon gesehen?"- „Sie ist hier? Ich dachte sie hätte sich in ihrer Wohnung verkrochen, möglichst weit weg von uns allen", sie konnte es nicht lassen ihn wegen Jane Fairfax aufzuziehen, ganz besonders weil sie wusste wie viel ihm daran lag, dass sie sich gut der jungen Frau verstand. „Emma…" begann er doch sie liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Sie hat doch sonst immer so gute Ausreden sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten nicht blicken zu lassen…was war es nun doch gleich beim letzten Mal…" – „Emma!" Er unterbrach sie, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter und als sie ansah, stellte sie zu ihrem Entsetzten fest, dass seine Augen einen Punkt leicht hinter ihr fixierten.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der jungen Miss Fairfax. „Jane, wie schön dich zu sehen", rief sie sogleich aus und tat als wäre nichts gewesen, doch die leichte Röte auf den Wagen ihres Gegenübers liess keinen Zweifel daran, dass Jane ihre letzten Worte durchaus mitbekommen hatte. „Emma", ihre Stimme klang leicht unterkühlt und ihr Lächeln wirkte eindeutig aufgesetzt, was in diesem Moment allerdings durchaus verständlich war.

Emma suchte einen Moment lang vergeblich nach einem Gesprächsthema, doch Jane nahm ihr diese Mühe ab. „Ich hoffe doch, deine Prüfungen verliefen gut?" Sie sprach über die Universität, das perfekte Thema wenn sich sonst nichts zu sagen hatte, wohl das einzige was ihnen blieb, wollten sie sich nicht über das Wetter auslassen.

„Ich denke ganz gut, doch das wird sich frühestens in ein paar Wochen zeigen, wenn die Resultate bekannt gegeben werden. Bei dir?", Emma sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie George sie beobachtete. Wenige Minuten und ein äusserst belangloses Gespräch später, entschuldigte Jane sich unter einem Vorwand und verschwand in der Menge.

Emma atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, es gab kaum etwas, dass ihr so schwer fiel wie sich mit einem zurückhaltenden Menschen zu unterhalten.

Es war spät, als Emma sich mit Harriet auf den Weg zurück machte. George war schon eine ganze Weile vor ihnen gegangen. Emma hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, immer erst als eine der letzten zu gehen und solange blieb George selten.

Harriet gähnte, doch sie wirkte rundum zufrieden und Emma deshalb ebenfalls. „Das war jetzt doch mal ein angenehmer Abend", stellte sie fest und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion ihrer Freundin. Eine Katze huschte vor ihnen über die Strasse und verschwand unter einer Hecke, das war die einzige Bewegung auf der sonst menschenleeren Strasse.

„Ja, es war wirklich nett." Harriets Antwort fiel knapper aus als erwartet und Emma ging deshalb einen Schritt weiter. „Du scheinst dich ja bestens mit Phil verstanden zu haben." – „Er war wirklich nett. Er hat mir viel von seiner Firma erzählt, unglaublich was er in so wenigen Jahren auf die Füsse gestellt hat."

Emma hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand an den Kopf gegriffen, ein langweiligeres Gesprächsthema konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Harriet wirklich beeindruckt schien; noch einmal Glück gehabt also.

„Ja", pflichtete sie ihr bei, „wirklich erstaunlich. Sie grinste: „Erstaunlich war ebenfalls, dass er kaum die Augen von dir abwenden konnte." Gut, das war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, doch der Zweck heiligte schliesslich die Mittel, jedenfalls war Emma dieser Ansicht.

„Nein…", Harriet errötete, „denkst du wirklich?", fragte sie dann mit leiser Stimme. „Natürlich…zudem hat er den ganzen Abend mit dir gesprochen." Was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass Emma sich darum bemühte hatte ihn vor allen anderen abzuschirmen und jegliche dritten Gesprächspartner abgefangen hatte, bevor sie die beiden erreichten.

„Ich war fast ein wenig neidisch…Phil sah heute einfach unglaublich gut aus, in diesem dunklen Shirt", Emma blickte zu Harriet und wartete gespannt darauf, wie diese Worte wirken würden.

„Ich…nein..." stotterte Harriet rum und Emma grinste. Allerdings musste sie aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu weit ging, nicht am ersten Abend.

Einen Moment lang sagte keine der beiden Frauen etwas, doch dann begann Harriet: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass in so einer Gegend so viele junge Menschen wohnen, ich dachte immer", sie setzte kurz verlegen ab, „ich dachte in so noblen Viertel wohnen nur alte Leute." Emma lachte: „Ja, ich fürchte so geht es vielen, mach dir da nur keine Gedanken." Sie erreichten das Haus und Emma verschloss die Türe hinter ihnen.

Sie warf den Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Eingang und gähnte dann. „Es ist spät…", sie warf grinsend einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, „oder wohl eher früh. Jedenfalls Zeit schlafen zu gehen, es sei denn wir wollen den ganzen Samstag im Bett verbringen."

Emma wünschte ihrer Freundin eine gute Nacht und zog sich dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie verspürte eigentlich noch keine Müdigkeit, doch es war besser Harriet jetzt alleine zu lassen und ihr Zeit zu geben über den Abend nachzudenken. Sie selbst hatte auch noch einiges, das ihr durch den Kopf ging. Sie musste eine Möglichkeit finden Harriet und Phil so schnell wie möglich wieder aufeinander treffen zu lassen…und sie musste dafür Sorgen, dass ihre Freundin Robert nicht gleich wiedersah. Zweiteres würde wohl schwieriger werden, es war Wochenende und sie war sich fast sicher, dass Robert sich bei Harriet melden würde. Ihr musste irgendein Grund einfallen, weshalb sie Harriet am nächsten Abend unbedingt um sich haben musste um ihr gar nicht die Gelegenheit zugeben sich zu verabreden.

Ihr wollte einfach keine rettende Idee kommen und langsam begann die Müdigkeit sich bemerkbar zu machen. Emma verschob die Lösung dieses Problems also kurzerhand auf später und ging ins Badezimmer um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen.

Als sie schliesslich im Bett lag, dachte sie zufrieden an den Abend zurück. Es war genau das eingetreten, was sie sich erhofft hatte und sie sah nun zuversichtlich in die Zukunft; sie ar überzeugt, dass es ihr gelingen würde Harriet Robert Martin auszureden und ihn durch jemand Neues zu ersetzen.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, mehr nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass es dieses Mal so ewig lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte Prüfungen und einfach keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Entschuldigung. Leider wird es auch bis zum nächsten Kapitel wohl wieder etwas länger dauern, in einer Woche fahre ich in den Urlaub (3 Wochen England^^) und da wird auch keine Zeit zum schreiben bleiben. Mit regelmässigen Updates könnt ihr also erst wieder ab August rechnen.

* * *

Kapitel 5

Emma sass im Wohnzimmer und blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr. Wie konnte es nur so lange dauern andere Schuhe anzuziehen. Ein leises Brummen liess sie erschrocken hochfahren. Harriet hatte ihr Handy auf dem Salontisch liegen gelassen und es dreht sich nun rhythmisch surrend auf dem Tisch; jemand rief an. Emma nahm es in die Hand und blickte auf das Display, das schlimmste ahnend. Robert, verkündete dieser in Grossbuchstaben und liess Emma aufseufzen. Nicht schon wieder. Sie blickte in Richtung Eingangshalle, doch von Harriet war noch nichts zu sehen, als stellte sie das Telefon kurzerhand ab und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

Keine zehn Sekunden später hörte sie Harriet die Treppe runter kommen. Emma stand auf: „Lass uns gehen." Harriet nickte und griff nach ihrem Telefon um es in ihrer Handtasche zu verstauen, doch sie hielt inne als sie das graue Display entdeckte. „Mein Handy hat abgestellt", bemerkte sie verwirrt. „War wohl der Akku leer, du kannst es aufladen wenn wir zurück sind."

Harriet liess das Telefon auf dem Tisch zurück: „Merkwürdig", murmelte sie leise, „Ich habe es doch gestern erst aufgeladen." Sie seufzte: „Ich habe eigentlich gehofft Robert würde heute noch anrufen…"

Emma überging diese Bemerkung geflissentlich, sie verspürte nicht im Geringsten ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was sie eben getan hatte.

„Wann beginnt noch mal deine Schicht?", fragte Emma als sie die Autotüre öffnete und sich hinters Steuer setzte. „Um Viertel nach eins", Harriet schnallte sich an und blickte dann zu ihr. Emma fädelte den silbernen Kleinwagen in den morgendlichen Verkehr ein. „Damit bleibt uns genug Zeit in Ruhe Mittag zu Essen, bevor du dich auf den Weg machen musst."

Harriet war das Glück nicht vergönnt drei lange Monate lang nichts tun zu können. Sie arbeitete in einem Kaffe Nahe dem Zentrum von London, eine Tatsache die Emma eher lästig war, immerhin verdankte sie dieser, dass sie unter der Woche meistens auf Harriet verzichten musste. Sie behielt ihren Unwillen darüber allerdings für sich, ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass Harriet keine andere Wahl blieb als in den Ferien zu arbeiten; sie musste sich wohl damit begnügen sich darüber zu freuen, dass Harriet nur eine 80% Stelle ergattert hatte und so jeweils drei Tage die Woche frei hatte.

Harriet hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben und als Emma in Richtung Beifahrersitz blickte, erwischte sie ihre Freundin dabei, wie sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. „Harriet?" Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Strasse und trat seufzend auf die Bremse, als die Ampel in diesem Moment von Grün auf Rot umsprang. Immerhin gab ihr das einen kurzen Moment lang Zeit sich ganz auf die junge Frau neben ihr zu konzentrieren. Emma hatte eine dunkle Ahnung was für Gedanken Harriet durch den Kopf gingen, umso mehr war sie darum bemüht, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Im Geiste lobte sie sich noch einmal für ihren kleinen Trick mit dem Mobiltelefon, was wenn Robert wirklich angerufen hätte. So würde es Abend werden bis er Harriet erreichen konnte und damit war ein Treffen an diesem Tag jedenfalls ausgeschlossen.

„Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken", sie bemühte sich darum sich an Emmas Worte zu erinnern, die sie nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte. „Ja, eineinhalb Stunden sollte reichen", antwortete sie schliesslich, „und das kleine Lokal von dem ich dir erzählt habe, liegt auch ganz in der Nähe des Kaffees in dem ich arbeite."

Gute 20 Minuten und geschätzte 20 Ampeln später, parkte Emma den Wagen in die letzte noch freie Lücke und die beiden jungen Frauen stiegen aus. Das schien kein guter Tag zu sein, Emma konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je einmal so lange gehabt zu haben für diese kurze Strecke und dabei war kaum Verkehr gewesen, aber eine Ampel nach der Anderen war auf rot gesprungen.

Emma war kein abergläubischer Mensch, war sie noch nie gewesen und doch…es gab Tage an denen schien einfach alles schief zu gehen, ob man nun daran glaubte oder nicht. Das war eindeutig solch ein Tag, musste die junge Miss Woodhouse eingestehen als sie die Türe des Restaurants öffneten und Harriet erstaunt stehen blieb. „Robert?", ein junger Mann der alleine an einem Tisch gleich neben der Türe sass, sprang erfreut auf. „Harriet!" Er trat zu ihnen und Emma wandte sich ab, als die beiden sich ein wenig schüchtern begrüssten.

Sie hatte Robert Martin einige Male in der Bibliothek gesehen und doch hätte sie ihn wohl kaum erkannt. Er hatte kein Gesicht das einem in Erinnerung blieb; ein Durchschnittsgesicht eben, wie es einem täglich unzählige Male über den Weg läuft. Ein Gesicht das man gleich wieder vergisst.

Trotzdem zwang Emma sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln, als Harriet sie einander vorstellte. „Setzt euch doch bitte zu mir", bot Robert ihnen an und Harriet zögerte keinen Augenblick lang seiner Bitte nach zu kommen. Also blieb Emma nichts anders übrig als das Beste aus der Situation zu machen; immerhin gab es ihr die Gelegenheit die beiden im Umgang miteinander zu beobachten.

Allerdings nicht, wie man es jetzt vielleicht erwarten könnte oder wie George es ihr geraten hatte, um zu ergründen was Robert für ein Mensch war und wie er zu ihrer Freundin stand. Sondern einzig und allein um nach Gründen zu suchen, warum das ganze keine gute Idee war und diese Harriet anschliessend aufzuzeigen.

Die junge Miss Smith ahnte nichts von alldem und trotzdem war sie aufgeregt. Sie hielt sehr viel von Emmas Meinung und ihr war es deshalb äusserst wichtig was ihre Freundin von Robert hielt, jetzt wo sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig kennen lernte.

Das Essen fand also kurz gesagt unter den ungünstigsten Umständen statt, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Harriet hoffte inständig, dass Robert Emma überzeugen würde, während diese in jedem seiner Worte, in jeder seiner Handlungen ein Argument gegen ihn suchte, mit dem sie Harriet würde überzeugen können.

Robert Martin selbst tat nicht viel dazu die Situation zu verbessern. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl unter Emmas aufmerksamen Blick. Wie es bei eher zurückhaltenden Menschen oft der Fall ist, haben sie eine erstaunlich gute Beobachtungsgabe, was die Personen um sie herum angeht und Robert entging deshalb keineswegs, dass Emma ihm nicht besonders freundlich gesinnt war. Eine Tatsache die Harriet im Gegenzug überhaupt nicht auffiel.

Emma atmete erleichtert auf, als Robert sich schliesslich verabschiedete und das Lokal verliess. Sie blieb mit Harriet alleine zurück und einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. Es war schliesslich die junge Miss Smith, welche das Schweigen brach. „Was für ein Zufall, dass wir ausgerechnet Robert hier treffen", Emma nickte nur. Sie glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Das hier war das Lieblingslokal ihrer Freundin und das hatte diese sicherlich auch Robert Martin erzählt. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte der junge Mann seit Tage jeden Mittag dort in der Hoffnung auf Harriet zu treffen. Allerdings sagte sie nichts darüber und liess Harriet ihre Illusionen, sie würde gleich noch genug kritisieren.

„Und?", Harriet hatte schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet in der Emma sich mit Robert unterhalten konnte und war nun gespannt auf das Urteil ihrer Freundin, auf das sie soviel Wert legte. „Er ist ganz nett…so wie ich es auch in Erinnerung hatte, aber er hätte ruhig etwas mehr sagen können", antwortete diese und auch wenn ihre Worte eigentlich freundlich waren, so machte ihr Tonfall deutlich, dass sie „ganz nett" für ungenügend hielt.

Harriets schlimmste Befürchtungen bestätigten sich und sie wirkte auf einen Schlag ziemlich hilflos: „…er war vielleicht ein wenig ruhig, aber er war sehr aufmerksam…", für Emma klangen diese Worte danach als wollte sie Robert verteidigen und damit hatte sie beinahe schon gewonnen. Harriet war nie gut darin gewesen für etwas einzustehen, schon gar nicht wenn sie anderer Meinung war. „Ja, du hast recht, die wenigen Worte die er gesprochen hat waren nett…aber aufmerksam?" Sie sah Harriet an: „Aufmerksam ist niemand, dem man jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen muss." – „Ich…wenn wir alleine sind ist er ganz anders." Emma zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern: „Wenn du das sagst, ich kann es ja leider nicht beurteilen. Mir kam nur vor, als fühlte er sich sehr unwohl in unserer…vielleicht auch in deiner Gesellschaft." Gut, das war zweifelsohne masslos übertrieben. Robert war vielleicht ein wenig schüchtern gewesen, doch das Strahlen in seinen Augen sobald er Harriet angesehen hatte, war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Er hatte die Gesellschaft der jungen Miss Smith ganz eindeutig überaus geschätzt, es war alleine Emma gewesen, die es für ihn zu einem unangenehmen Essen hatte werden lassen; und das nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt.

Harriet sah sie einfach nur fassungslos an und Emma verspürte einen kurzen Moment lang fast so etwas wie Reue, war sie mit dieser Aussage vielleicht zu weit gegangen? Doch dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange und deshalb stand sie nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr auf. „Ich denke wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, du willst ja schliesslich nicht zu spät kommen und ich habe auch noch einiges zu erledigen." Harriet nickte nur stumm und stand auf. Emma umarmte sie: „Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Wir können ja dann weiterreden."

Bezahlt hatten sie schon und deshalb verliessen die beiden jungen Frauen das Lokal und gingen ihrer Wege.

Emma setzte sich hinter ihr Steuer und blickte Harriet nach, die mit gesenktem Kopf die Strasse entlang ging und schliesslich hinter einer Hausecke verschwand.

Emma sass vor dem Fernseher, doch sie achtete kaum darauf was über den Bildschirm flackerte. Sie wartete auf Harriets Rückkehr. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über Zeit gehabt einen Plan zu entwerfen. Sie war entschlossen das ganze an diesem Abend zu beenden; sie durfte nicht mehr länger warten. Harriet schien Robert Martin immer mehr zu mögen, es würde nur schmerzlicher für sie werden noch länger zu warten. Emma dachte keine Sekunde daran, dass Harriet vielleicht wirklich glücklich werden könnten mit dem jungen Bibliothekar.

Sie hörte wie die Türe aufging und gab augenblicklich vor sehr interessiert zu verfolgen was für Wetter sie am nächsten Tag zu erwarten hatten.

„Hallo", sie drehte sich um. „Harriet, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Komm doch rein und setzt dich zu mir. Wie war die Arbeit? Ich hoffe es war nicht zu anstrengend." Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich hin, sie wirkte erschöpft.

Emma blickte wieder nach vorne, sie wollte, dass es Harriet war die das Gespräch begann. Und das ihre Freundin auf das Mittagessen zurück kommen würde, daran bestand in ihren Augen kein Zweifel. Sie hatte mit dieser Annahme durchaus auch recht. Harriet hatte den ganzen Nachmittag kaum über etwas anders nachgedacht, als Emma Worte bevor sie sich verabschiedet hatte und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis sie sich zögerlich zu ihrer Freundin umdrehte.

„Emma…Ich wollte nur…ich dachte", sie brach ab als Emma sich ihr zuwandte, nicht ohne vorher den Fernseher auf lautlos zu stellen. Die junge Miss Woodhouse stellte sich ahnungslos: „Ja?"

Harriet seufzte: „Du wolltest mir heute Mittag doch noch etwas sagen…wegen Robert." Ihre Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden, sie schien das Gespräch zu fürchten, nicht zu Unrecht.

Emma liess sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, als müsse sie noch abwägen, was sie ihrer Freundin zumuten konnte, in Tat und Wahrheit wusste sie schon sehr genau was sie Harriet als nächstes sagen wollte.

„Ich will ehrlich sein Harriet", begann sie und ihre Freundin wich ihrem Blick aus und sah stattdessen auf den Salontisch. Sie nahm ihr Mobiltelefon in die Hand, das immer noch dort lag wo sie es am morgen zurückgelassen hatte und drehte es in den Händen um diese irgendwie zu beschäftigen.

„Ich hatte ein Bild von Robert Martin im Kopf, von dem was du mir erzählt hast, die wenigen Male die ich ihn in der Bibliothek gesehen habe und…", sie seufzte, „ich war enttäuscht, als ich ihn heute getroffen habe. Er ist…", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich weiss kaum wie ich es beschreiben soll, er ist so reserviert. Mir schien als fühle er sich wirklich unwohl. Er hat dich kaum angesehen, mich schon gar nicht. Das ist doch kein Benehmen."

Harriet schwieg und drückte auf den Tasten ihren Telefons herum, nur um Emma nicht ansehen zu müssen. Mit einem leisen Piepsen wurde der Display hell und verlange den Pincode, welchen Harriet eingab ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Sie dachte in diesem Moment auch nicht daran, dass ihr Mobiltelefon eigentlich keinen Akku mehr haben sollte, sie war viel zu aufgewühlt dafür.

„Ich…", sie sah zu Emma und in ihren Augen spielte sich etwas wider, das man nur als Verzweiflung benennen konnte. Sogar Emma war darüber einen kurzen Augenblick lang erschrocken und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich das richtige tat, doch dieser Moment war so schnell vorüber wie er gekommen war. „Denkst du wirklich? Ich dachte immer, dass er…dass er mich mag. Er war vielleicht ein wenig schüchtern aber…", sie seufzte, „kann ich mich den wirklich so in ihm geirrt haben?"- „Ich weiss es nicht Harriet, du kennst ihn viel besser als ich. Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber ich kann dir nur sagen wie es für mich, eine Aussenstehende gewirkt hat." Sie legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Harriet, ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Bist du den sicher, dass er sich für dich interessiert? Hat er dir jemals gesagt, dass er etwas für dich empfindet, dass er gerne Zeit mir dir verbringt…irgendetwas?"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein…das hat er nicht." Sie versuchte sich an all ihre Gespräche und Treffen mit Robert zu erinnern. Er hatte nie über Gefühle gesprochen, aber er hatte sie geküsst…ein, vielleicht zwei Mal. Oder war es doch sie gewesen, die ihn geküsst hatte? War das alles nur von ihr ausgegangen. Hatte Emma vielleicht recht und er hatte gar nie mehr von ihr gewollt, war es deshalb nie weitergegangen, hatte er deshalb so zurückhaltend gewirkt?

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Bitte Emma", sie sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an, „sag mir was ich machen soll?" – „Gott nein Harriet, das werde ich sicherlich nicht. Ich mische mich doch nicht einfach so in dein Leben ein. Ich kenne Robert ja kaum, du musst für dich herausfinden ob er der richtige ist, diese Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir. Du musst dir darüber klarwerden ob du ihn noch weitert reffen willst, oder ob es besser ist an dieser Stelle einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen." Sie sah wie Harriet sich mit der Hand über die Augen rieb und entschied sich ihre letzte Karte auszuspielen. „Ich frage mich einfach…Harriet. Ist Robert Martin das, was du dir unter einem Freund vorstellst? Ist er derjenige Mann, denn du jedem anderen vorziehen würdest?"

Harriet seufzte nur und stand dann auf: „Ich weiss nicht", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern und das machte sogar Emma betroffen. „Ich denke ich möchte jetzt ein wenig allein sein, ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung für dich…ich muss mir über einiges klar werden." – „Natürlich, das verstehe ich vollkommen." Emma blickte Harriet nach als diese langsam die Treppe nach oben stieg. Waren das Tränen gewesen die in ihren Augen geschimmert hatten? Emma war erschrocken darüber, wie gut ihr Plan aufgegangen war und auch betroffen darüber, wie sehr das ganze Harriet mitzunehmen schien. Doch daran konnte sie nichts mehr ändern, sie konnte nur dafür Sorgen, dass ihre Freundin Robert Martin möglichst schnell vergass und wie sie das anstellen wollte, dass wusste sie ja bereits.

Emma zweifelte keinen Moment mehr daran, wie Harriet sich entscheiden würde. Die Entscheidung war längst gefallen, das hatte sie ihrer Freundin angesehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Harriet war an diesem Morgen früh in die Stadt gefahren und das obwohl sie wieder erst die Schicht am Nachmittag hatte. Emma war noch nicht wach gewesen als ihre Freundin das Haus verlassen hatte, doch als sie zum Frühstück nach unten kam lag ein kleiner Zettel auf dem Tisch, der in Harriets feinsäuberlicher Schrift verkündete, dass sie bereits nach London gefahren war um sich mit Robert Martin zu treffen.

Emma konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln, als sie die wenigen Zeilen las. Damit war das Thema Robert Martin wohl erledigt.

Emma täuschte sich mit dieser Einschätzung nicht und kurz nach elf Uhr bekam sie einen Anruf der dies bestätigte. Harriet wirkte aufgewühlt und niedergeschlagen und es kostete Emma einiges an Überredungskunst sie soweit aufzumuntern, dass sie in der Lage war zur Arbeit zu gehen. Dieses kurze Gespräch konnte auch die junge Miss Woodhouse nicht völlig kalt lassen und so setzte sie sich seufzend an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und dachte darüber nach, wie sie ihre Freundin am Abend aufmuntern konnte. Wenn es ihr nur gelingen würde eine kleine Runde zusammen zu stellen, unter anderem natürlich Phil. Ein geselliger Abend unter Freunden, gut für Harriet eigentlich unter Fremden, das war genau das was ihre Freundin nun brauchte.

Ein Klopfen liess sie hochfahren, doch sie stand sogleich lächelnd auf, als sie George Knightley erkannte, der vor ihrer Terrassentüre stand. „Nicht bei der Arbeit?", fragte sie ihn, kaum hatte sie die Türe geöffnet und ihn eingelassen. „Nein, heute nicht", George lächelte, „Ich musste mir zwangsweise frei nehmen, ich habe viel zu viele Überstunden und meine Partner legen wert darauf, dass die Arbeitszeiten eingehalten werden." Emma lachte: „Ich wünschte mir würde es einmal so gehen, aber ich fürchte Überstunden werde ich nie zu viele anhäuften", sie grinste, „wenn ich denn einmal arbeiten werde." – „Ich werde diese Bemerkung jetzt einfach übergehen", antwortete George und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Wo ist den Harriet?", fragte er sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Sie arbeitet", antwortete Emma und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Nein, im Ernst. Sie ist in der Stadt, sie hat noch etwas zu erledigen und ihre Schicht beginnt dann um eins. Aber wenn wir schon bei Harriet sind, du könntest mir helfen, ich denke gerade darüber noch heute Abend ein paar Leute einzuladen um sie aufzumuntern. Wer würde sich für so eine Aufgabe eignen." Sie gab ihm nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu antworten, sondern fügte gleich noch hinzu: „Und sag jetzt bitte nicht Jane Fairfax, das letzte was Harriet nun gebrauchen kann ist angeschwiegen zu werden…", sie lächelte und murmelte dann leise und eigentlich nur für sich selbst bestimmt, „davon ist sie jetzt ja glücklicherweise losgekommen."

George sah sie stirnrunzelnd an: „Was meinst du damit Emma, und weshalb musst du Harriet aufmuntern?"

Emma stand auf: „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging sie in die Küche, in dem Wissen, dass er ihr ohnehin folgen würde. „Nein danke", sagte er und blieb im Eingang zur Küche stehen. Emma holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank und stellte es auf den Tresen. „Harriet ist ein wenig niedergeschlagen, sie musste heute Morgen ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit Robert führen." Sie schenkte sich Mineralwasser ein und drehte sich dann zu George um, das Glas in der einen und die Flasche in der anderen Hand. „Möchtest du wirklich nichts." – „Nein, ich…", George sah sie an und er wirkte, als wäre ihm in diesem Moment nichts so egal wie die Frage ob er etwas zu trinken möchte. „Ein Gespräch mit Robert? Robert Martin, Harriets Freund?"

Emma setzte sich auf einen der Hocker am Tresen: „Freund? Ich glaube du hast da etwas missverstanden, Robert war nie Harriets Freund…und nach diesem Morgen wird er es auch niemals sein." Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stellte es dann ab.

George Knightley sah Emma an und eine ungute Ahnung stieg in ihm hoch. „Was ist den geschehen? Haben die beiden sich gestritten, letzten Freitag hat Harriet noch in den höchsten Tönen von ihm gesprochen."

Emma zuckte mit den Schultern: „Da war kein Streit nötig, Harriet musste nur endlich einsehen was für ein Mensch Robert Martin ist." – „Was für ein Mensch…", George atmete einmal tief ein um die ihn im hochsteigende Wut zu dämpfen. „Was für ein Mensch ist Robert Martin denn deiner Meinung nach? Ich glaube nicht, dass es da gross was einzusehen gab. Emma", und jetzt sah er sie beinahe flehend an, „sag mir bitte nicht, dass dies dein Werk ist. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du solange auf Harriet eingeredet hast bis sie es für das beste hielt Robert Martin zurück zu weisen." Er hatte sie davor gewarnt, nein, er hatte sie sogar darum gebeten sich nicht einzumischen, dem jungen Mann eine Chance zu geben. Aber das alles schien nichts gebracht zu haben.

Emma lachte nur: „Auf Harriet eingeredet? Was unterstellst du mir hier? Das klingt ja beinahe so als hätte ich sie gegen ihren Willen dazu gebracht Robert eine Abfuhr zu erteilen." – Dann hast du es also getan", sagte er seufzend und dieses mal lag nur Resignation in Knightleys Stimme. „Selbst wenn es wirklich so gewesen wäre, ich hätte nicht besser handeln können. Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, weshalb du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Du kennst Harriet kaum, wie willst du einschätzen ob er zu ihr passt oder nicht."

„Ich kenne dich, das reicht.", er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, „Aber du hast natürlich recht, ich kenne Harriet nicht und ich masse mir daher sicherlich nicht an zu wissen was für sie das Beste ist und genauso wenig solltest du das tun. Harriet mochte ihn, das konnte ihn aus einem einzigen Gespräch heraus hören. Was gibt dir das Recht dies zu zerstören?" Er hatte immer lauter gesprochen, denn gegen seinen Willen konnte er nicht anders als wütend zu werden. Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einmal aus fremden Angelegenheiten heraushalten.

Emma sah ihn an und ein wütendes Funkeln trat in ihre Augen; was erlaubte er sich so mit ihr zu sprechen, als wäre sie ein Kind.

„Ich habe nichts zerstört", und das letzte Wort betonte sie nachdrücklich, „man kann nichts zerstören wo es nichts gibt. Harriet wird mir noch dankbar sein." Sie stand auf, konnte nicht mehr länger sitzen bleiben: „Ich kenne meine Freundin und ich weiss sehr wohl was das beste für sie ist und ich muss mir von dir nichts anders sagen lassen."

George trat einen Schritt näher und sah sie an: „Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? Du weißt was für sie das Beste ist? Harriet ist kein Kind Emma, und sie ist auch keine Figur auf einem Schachbrett die du herumschieben kannst wie es dir passt. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau; lass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen." – „Wie wäre es wenn du dich an deine eigenen Ratschläge halten würdest? Lass mich meine Entscheidung auch selbst treffen und hör auf mir hier Vorhaltungen zu machen." Sie sah zu ihm auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich würde es so gerne tun, aber ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wenn du das Leben anderer Menschen zerstört. Ich will dir nur helfen Emma", er drehte sich ab und blickte auf die weissen Fliesen, „aber ich könnte genauso gut mit dieser Wand reden, wieso kannst du nicht einmal darauf hören was ich dir sage? Setzte deinen Verstand ein, wenigstens ein einziges Mal um zu überdenken was du anderen Menschen damit antust, wenn dich du dich immer und überall einmischt. Du hast deiner Freundin keinen Gefallen getan und ich fürchte sie wird noch mehr leiden müssen, wenn du nicht endlich einsiehst, dass du nicht alles in deinem Umfeld kontrollieren kannst." Emma trat empört einen Schritt zurück: „Wie kannst du es nur wagen so mit mir zu reden?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn an: „Ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen; sofort."

George sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich um und verliess die Küche. Emma blieb stehen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, bis sie hörte wie er die Terrassentüre hinter sich zu zog und nichts als Stille zurückblieb. Sie drehte sich um und griff nach ihrem Glas. Sie hasste es sich mit George zu streiten. Es war ihr ältester Freund und auch wenn sie das in diesem Moment nie zugegeben hätte, es schmerzte die junge Miss Woodhouse wenn er so über sie dachte. Eine Sache tröstete sie allerdings und das war das Wissen, dass sie im Recht war. George irrte sich, sie hatte Harriet einen Gefallen getan, sogar einen riesigen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Emma sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzten konnte und darüber nachdenken einen Abend für ihre Freundin zu planen. Nun war es wichtiger denn je, ihre Freundin wieder glücklich zu machen. George würde staunen wenn Harriet erst mit Phil zusammen war und Robert Martin vergessen hatte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht beim Gedanken daran, wie sie ihm dann ihren Streit in Erinnerung rufen konnte.

Doch bis dahin war es noch ein weiter weg und Emma war vielleicht ein wenig zu voreilig sich bereits auszumalen ihren Sieg über George Knightely auszukosten. Zuerst musste sie nämlich noch gewinnen…

Emma wartete schliesslich doch alleine auf Harriet; sie hatte all ihre Pläne für einen geselligen Abend verworfen, als sie kurz nach zwei Uhr einen erneuten Anruf ihrer Freundin erhalten hatte.

Eine Kollegin von Harriet hatte sich erkältet und deshalb musste sie nun auch noch deren Schicht übernehme und würde erst gegen neun zu Hause sein. Sogar Emma hatte eingesehen, dass ihre Freundin wohl einfach nur noch müde sein würde und Ruhe brauchte. Das hiess natürlich nicht, dass sie nicht doch eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet hatte. Ihre ganze Mühe hatte nun darin bestanden eine Pizza zu bestellen, dich pünktlich um viertel vor zehn geliefert werden würde und ein paar DVD's raus zusuchen in denen es nirgends um Liebe ging; was sich gar nicht als so einfach herausstellte.

Der Abend lief genau wie von Emma geplant. Harriet kam um halb zehn und die Pizza nicht viel später, auch der DVD-Player lief reibungslos und der Film flimmerte über den Bildschirm. Es gab nur eine Kleinigkeit die den Erfolg des Abends verdarb und das war die Tatsache, dass Harriet sich durch all dies nicht im Geringsten aufmuntern liess. Sie sass neben Emma auf dem Sofa wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend, kaute lustlos an ihrer Pizza und starrte auf den Fernsehen ohne mitzubekommen was eigentlich lief.

Emma sah sich das ganze eine geschätzte halbe Stunde an bevor er ihr zuviel wurde und den Fernseher seufzend abstellte. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis Harriet dies überhaupt realisierte und verwirrt zu ihr sah.

Emma nahm ihrer Freundin den Teller mit dem beinahe unberührten und inzwischen eiskalten Stück Pizza aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. „Harriet", begann sie mit sanfter Stimme, „du hast das richtige getan; glaube mir."

Die junge Miss Smith nickte nur, den Blick starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet. „Ich weiss", sagte sie schliesslich und Emma entschied sich einfach dazu diese Worte zu glauben, auch wenn Harriets Stimme etwas anderes vermuten liess.

„Vielleicht hilft es dir ja darüber zu reden? Wie hat er reagiert", startete Emma einen erneuten Versuch Harriet ein wenig wieder zu beleben und das war dringend nötig, denn Harriet wirkte tatsächlich als wäre für den Moment jeglicher Lebenswille aus ihr gewichen.

Ihre Freundin sah gequält auf und zeige zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend so etwas wie Gefühl: „Er hat eigentlich gar nicht reagiert, er hat kaum etwas gesagt. Er ist einfach nur dagesessen, hat mir zugehört und sich dann verabschiedet; ich scheine ihm wirklich nie etwas bedeutet zu haben es war einfach nur schrecklich."

Schrecklich? Das war Ansichtsache, entschied Emma, sagte aber natürlich nichts. Harriet hatte sich von ihm getrennt oder ihm gesagt, dass sie nie zusammen kommen würden; wie hatte sie den gehofft würde er reagieren? So war es für alle am einfachsten und Emma war froh über Roberts Reaktion, auch wenn sie damit gerechnet hatte.

Wie Emma allerdings korrekterweise vermutete, war Robert Martin nicht so ruhig gewesen weil er froh war Harriet loszuwerden; oder weil es ihm schlicht egal war ob er sie jemals wiedersah oder nicht.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Robert Martin war entsetzt gewesen, sprachlos, ja gar fassungslos und während Harriet ihm erklärt hatte, dass es keinen Sinn mache, dass sie sich lieber nicht mehr sehen sollten, hatte er die ganze Zeit nur fieberhaft darüber nachgedacht, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte. Und als Harriet schliesslich fertig war und ihn angesehen hatte, da war ihm einfach nichts eingefallen. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Sie schien nichts mehr von ihm wissen zu wollen, sie hielt ihn wohl für einen Langweiler, für einen Niemand. Was sollte er sie noch länger belästigen indem er über seine Gefühle sprach, zudem fehlte ihm dazu auch eindeutig der Mut. Also hatte Robert Martin das einzige getan was ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Sinn gekommen war, er hatte sich verabschiedet und war dann so schnell er konnte davongelaufen, auch wenn er sich dabei so schlecht gefühlt hatte wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.

All dies war Harriet nicht bewusst und Emma sah keinen Grund dazu, ihre Vermutung mit ihrer Freundin zu teilen. Es war besser für Harriet wenn sie glaubte, dass sie Robert Martin wirklich gleichgültig gewesen war. Doch bei alldem konnte Emma nicht anders als sich auch ein wenig zu wundern. Wie konnte ihre Freundin nur so blind sein? Die junge Miss Woodhouse hatte nie gedacht, dass ihr Einfluss auf Harriet so weit ging und das diese ihrem Urteil so sehr vertraute, dass sie anscheinend nicht mehr sah was wirklich vor ihren Augen geschah. Und es war Emma wirklich ein Rätsel wie Harriet nicht hatte sehen können, dass Robert Martin verrückt nach ihr war.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Es war kurz nah ein Uhr und Emma wartete vor dem Lokal auf Harriet. Nach einer Frühschicht hatte ihre Freundin an diesem Tag frei und das war auch bitter nötig. Nach dem gestrigen Tag war ei freier Nachmittag mit Emma genau das, as die junge Miss Smith brauchte.

„Emma", rief Harriet überrascht, als sie ins Freie trat und als erstes das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. Die eben genannte lehnte an der offenen Türe ihres Wagens. „Steig ein, wir haben heute noch einiges vor", wies sie ihre Freundin an.

Emma startete den Motor und sah dann zu Harriet, die sie fragend anblickte. Sie lächelte: „Ich dachte mir wir nutzen deinen freien Nachmittag für eine kleine Einkaufstour." Irgendetwas müssen wir ja tun um dich wieder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden zu holen, fügte Emma in Gedanken noch hinzu und fädelte den Wage dann in den nachmittäglichen Verkehr ein.

„Ich fand das rote schöner", sagte Emma als Harriet in einem dunkelblauen Kleid aus der Umkleidekabine kam. „Bist du sicher?" – „Absolut." Zudem zieht rot die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Mannes auf sich und da wird Phil wohl keine Ausnahme machte, dachte Emma und konnte bei diesem Gedanken ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Den ganzen Nachmittag zog sie nun schon mit Harriet durch die Einkaufsläden, sie selbst hatte nicht viel anprobiert und auch nur ein Stück gekauft. Sie hatte für ihre kleine Tour wohlweisslich Läden ausgesucht, die auch für Harriets Budget erschwinglich waren und ihre eigenen Lieblingsboutiquen waren deshalb nicht dabei.

„Wie wäre es", fragte sie als sie mit Harriet, welche nun Besitzerin eines neuen roten Kleides war, aus dem Laden trat, „wollen wir uns nun eine Tasse Kaffee gönnen? Ich lade dich auch ein, weil ich die heute einfach so entführt habe." Harriet, die ihrer Freundin nie einen Wunsch abschlug, war natürlich sofort einverstanden.

Gute zehn Minuten später sassen sie in einem gemütlichen Kaffe und warteten darauf, dass die Bedienung ihnen die gewünschten Getränke brachten.

Emma hatte einen Platz direkt am Fenster ausgesucht und blickte nun immer wieder hinaus, während sie vorgab aufmerksam zuzuhören was Harriet gerade erzählte.

Eine Einkaufstour mochte vielleicht in den Augen der meisten eine ausreichende Ablenkung sein, doch Emma hatte noch ganz anderes im Sinn. Eigentlich war alles zuvor nur eine Ausrede gewesen um nun genau zu dieser Zeit an diesem Ort zu sein. Manch einer hätte nun vielleicht gedacht, dass sie ganz zufällig in diesem Kaffe sassen. Ein Kaffe, das nicht gerade gesegnet war mit einer guten Lage. Es befand sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse abseits der grossen Hauptstrasse an der sich ein Laden an den anderen reihte. Hier türmten sich nur riesige Bürogebäude in die Luft und drohten das kleine Kaffe zu erdrücken; doch genau diese Bürokomplexe waren der Grund weshalb Emma dieses Lokal ausgewählt hätte.

Sie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr; es war kurz nach halb sechs; es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Harriet wusste nicht, weshalb ihre Freundin an drei grossen Teehäusern vorbeigeschritten war und zielstrebig dieses kleine Kaffe aufgesucht hatte; sie wusste auch nicht, wer in diesem Moment im dritten Stock des Gebäudes gleich neben ihnen aus seinem Büro trat und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Die junge Miss Smith stellte selten Fragen, sie vertraute Emma vollkommen und wenn ihre Freundin nun gerade in dieses Kaffe wollte, dann verschwendete sie nicht eine Sekunde daran sich zu fragen weshalb.

Und während Emma einen Schluck ihres Kaffees nahm und dabei immer noch die Strasse im Auge behielt, betrat der Junge Mann der eben noch sein Büro verlassen hatte den Lift und fuhr ins Erdgeschoss. Er war sich genauso wenig wie Harriet bewusst, dass ihn an diesem Tag jemand erwartete. Ahnungslos öffnete er die Türe und trat ins Freie um sich dann lächeln nach rechts zu wenden und die Strasse entlang zu laufen; direkt am Fenster des kleinen Kaffees vorbei.

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Emma gewartet und ohne zu zögern klopfte sie an die Scheibe und winkte, auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein solch zauberhaftes Lächeln, dass Phil Elton gar nicht anders konnte als stehen zu bleiben.

„Da ist ja Phil!", rief Harriet aus, die den jungen Mann erst in diesem Moment erkannte. Emma lachte und bedeutete ihm herein zu kommen, was er auch umgehend tat.

„Emma, Harriet! Was für ein Zufall euch hier anzutreffen", begrüsst er sie und setzte sich an den dritten, noch freien Stuhl an ihrem Platz. Noch etwas das Harriet nicht aufgefallen war, die Tatsache nämlich, dass Emma einen Tisch mit drei Stühlen gewählt hatte, obwohl sie nur zu zweit waren.

Emma grinste angesichts dieser Antwort. Noch jemand der es vorzog an Zufälle glauben zu wollen; die Leute machten es ihr manchmal einfach zu leicht. Doch sie würde sich natürlich nicht darüber beschweren, sollte der liebe Phil doch glauben, dass sie ganz zufällig da waren, wie Harriet im Gegenzug geglaubt hatte Robert Martin nur zufällig in ihrem Lieblingslokal anzutreffen.

Leicht war es ihr auch dadurch gemacht worden, dass Phil allen Leuten immer gerne erzählte, dass er es sich leisten konnte jeden Tag vor 6 Schluss zu machen. Emma grinste beim Gedanken daran, was Knightley auf diese Prahlereien hin gemurmelt hatte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich dran zurück, dass sie sich mit George gestritten hatte und ihr verging das Grinsen. Sie hatte ihn seither nicht mehr gesehen und es würde wohl auch noch ein paar Tage dauern bis sich alles wieder normalisierte; oder anders gesagt, bis sie beide entschieden den Streit einfach zu vergessen.

Herauszufinden wo die Büroräume von Phils Firma lagen, war dann nur noch eine Kleinigkeit gewesen.

„Wir waren Einkaufen und wollten den Nachmittag bei einer Tasse Kaffe ausklinge lassen", begründetet Emma ihre Anwesenheit und blickte zu Harriet. Diese nickte eifrig und fragte dann: „Arbeitest du in der Nähe?" Phil nickte: „Meine Büroräume sind nebenan", er deutete gegen die Wand, „ich miete den gesamten dritten Stock." Eine Information die nach Emmas Ansicht überflüssig war, doch Harriet schien darüber beeindruckt, also sah die junge Miss Woodhouse gerne noch einmal über die Prahlerei hinweg.

„Ich muss mich kurz entschuldigen", Emma stand und ging zur Damentoilette. Sie wollte den beiden Gelegenheit geben sich miteinander zu unterhalten und als sie zurück kehrte, waren sie in der Tat in ein Gespräch vertieft. „Harriet hat mir gerade von dem Kleid erzählt, dass sie auf deinen Rat hin gekauft hat. Ein wirkliches schönes Stück." Emma lächelte und setzte sich: „Oh ja, das ist es wirklich. Nur schade, dass Harriet in der nächste Zeit kaum Gelegenheit haben wird es zu tragen. Es ist so ein schönes Sommerkleid, perfekt für einen Abend im freien und nicht für Diskoabende geeignet. Aber ich wüsste keine Gartenfeier die in nächster Zeit stattfinden würde."

Emma hatte das Gefühl regelrecht zu sehen wie es hinter Phils Stirn arbeitete und schliesslich blickte er sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an: „Warum eigentlich nicht. Was haltet ihr davon wenn ich eine kleine Feier gebe dieses Wochenende. Nur wir und ein paar wirklich gute Freunde und Nachbarn, also keine so grosse Angelegenheit wie bei den Westons." Harriet strahlte zurück: „Das wäre ja wunderbar." Phil sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr, nachdem Harriet ihre Begeisterung bereits kund getan hatte. „Ja, keine schlechte Idee", sagte Emma lächelnd und das schien ihn vollkommen zufrieden zu stellen; er begann nämlich sogleich Pläne aufzustellen. „Ich denke Samstagabend wäre der beste Zeitpunkt dafür und…." Emma hörte ihm nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, mehr als hin und wieder ein „Ja" schien er auch nicht zu verlange. Stattdessen lobte sie sich im Stillen selbst, dafür wie ausgezeichnet ihr Plan wieder aufgegangen war. Es war ein wirklich gutes Gefühl zu sehen, wie sich Phil und Harriet über die bevorstehende Feier unterhielten. Natürlich wandte Phil sich auch immer an sie, was vor allem auch daran lag, dass Harriet selbst dies tat. Ihre Freundin war so gewohnt immer und in allem ihren Rat einzuholen, dass sie es sogar hier tat, wobei es sicherlich förderlicher gewesen wäre, wenn Harriet selbst ein wenig Vorschläge und Ideen gebracht hätte, anstatt nur allem zu zustimmen, das Emma schliesslich auf Phils Fragen antwortete.

Die Zeit verging im Flug und schliesslich blickte Phil erschrocken auf, als die altertümliche Uhr im Kaffee halb sieben schlug. „Schon so spät? Ich erwarte noch ein wichtiges Telefonat Zuhause und muss zuvor ein paar Unterlagen vorbereiten."

So viel zum Thema ich arbeite immer nur bis halb sechs, dachte Emma mit einem Grinsen. Phil winkte die Kellnerin herbei und bezahlte die Rechnung, auch wenn Emma sich dem Anstand gebührend zuerst weigerte das anzunehmen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vor dem Lokal und während Phil zu seinem Auto davoneilte, dass er in einer Tiefgarage ganz in der Nähe abgestellt hatte, machten Emma und Harriet sich ihrerseits zurück auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen.

„Das war doch wirklich ein angenehmer Abend", meinte Emma lächelnd als sie sich hinters Steuer setzte und sich angurtete. Harriet nickte und verstaute ihre Taschen auf dem Rücksitz.

„Sehr nett von Phil deinetwegen eine Gartenfeier zu geben", bemerkte Emma immer noch lächelnd als sie losfuhren. „Nein…das ist doch nicht meinetwegen", rief Harriet beinahe entsetzt aus und entlockte ihrer Freundin damit nur ein erneutes Lachen. „Also bitte, du willst doch nicht abstreiten, dass du sehr dazu beigetragen hast? Immerhin war es die mangelnde Gelegenheit dein neues Kleid aus zu führen, die ihn überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht hat." Harriets Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und sie lächelte nun selbst, anstatt einer Antwort.

Es war stickig im Wagen und Emma liess die Scheibe runter um ein wenig frische Luft im Gesicht zu spüren, als sie an einer Ampel warteten.

Zwei junge Männer liefen vor ihnen über die Strasse und Harriet fiel auf, wie die beiden ihre Freundin betrachteten; einer drehte sich sogar noch einmal um, bevor die Ampel auf grün umsprang und Emma den Motor wieder startete. Ausnahmsweise war dies Emma selbst nicht aufgefallen. Harriet betrachtete sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich und fragte dann: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du alleine bist Emma? Du bist so schön und klug, du hast sicherlich hunderte Verehrer?"

Emma blickte lachend zu ihr: „Wie kommst du den auf diese Frage? Vielleicht hatte ich schon ein oder zwei Verehrer, aber das alleine reicht ja nicht aus."

Die ersten Schilder, welche Highbury verkündeten, tauchten aus dem Schildermeer vor ihnen auf; es war nicht mehr weit.

„Ich meine ja nur…", Harriet brach ab und dachte dann kurz nach, „Gibt es denn niemanden der dir mehr bedeutet?" – „Nein", antwortete Emma ganz ehrlich, „Harriet, ich muss gestehen ich bin auch nicht an einem Freund interessiert. Ich habe doch alles was ich brauche. Ein Freund macht einen nur abhängig. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, muss nicht darauf achten noch Zeit für einen Freund freizuhalten, oder meine Freizeitbeschäftigungen den seinen anzupassen." Harriet schwieg kurz, doch noch mehr Fragen schienen ihr auf der Seele zu brennen: „Aber fühlst du dich denn niemals einsam? Wünscht dir, dass jemand für dich da ist, dich festhält?" Emma lachte erneut: „Einsam, das klingt ja als würde ich irgendwo abgeschieden von allen Menschen leben. Ich habe Freunde, Familie, ich fühle mich nicht einsam Harriet, habe ich noch nie. Und was den körperlichen Aspekt angeht", sie grinste, „Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich gänzlich ohne Männer leben will. Einem kleinen Abenteuer hie und da steht ja nichts im Wege, ich sehe nur nicht ein, weshalb ich mich fest an jemanden binden sollte."

Harriet schien die Einstellung ihrer Freundin nicht zu verstehen, sie selbst wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Beziehung und sie konnte nicht verhindern einen Moment lang wieder an Robert Martin zu denken.

„Die Menschen sind nun einmal verschieden", sagte Emma als sie in die Auffahrt zu ihrem Haus einbog. „Es gibt Menschen wie du", sie lächelte Harriet an, „die das wahre Glück in einer Beziehung finden können und dann gibt es Menschen wie mich. Ich war in meinem Leben noch nie verliebt und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich es jemals sein werde. Das liegt einfach nicht in meiner Art. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich ein mehr als glückliches Leben führe. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich Harriet, konzentriere deine Gedanken lieber auf dein Glück." Bei diesen letzten Worten zwinkerte sie ihrer Freundin zu und blickte dann die Strasse entlang, wo Phils Haus lag. Harriet entging dies keineswegs und sie errötete erneut leicht.

Die beiden jungen Frauen wandten sich um und traten ins Haus.

Sie bemerkten beide nicht, dass sie nicht alleine waren. George Knightley war ebenfalls gerade erst nach Hause gekommen und stand vor der Türe seines Hauses als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. Er hatte nicht mehr mit Emma gesprochen seit ihrem Streit und sah nun seufzend wie sie und Harriet im Eingang verschwanden.

Er konnte es nicht leiden nicht mit Emma zu sprechen, sie nicht zu sehen und wusste daher genau, dass er das nicht mehr lange durchziehen können würde. Er erwartete nicht, dass Emma sich bei ihm entschuldigen würde; das tat sie nie. Und irgendwo hoffte er ja sogar, dass sie dieses eine Mal vielleicht doch Recht behalten würde, auch wenn er tief im Innern wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er hoffte nicht um seinet-, auch nicht um ihretwillen, sondern nur wegen Harriet. Er hatte Angst, dass sie es nämlich sein würde, die am Ende für Emmas Fehler bezahlen musste. Er kannte seine Freundin gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Geschichte mit Robert Martin erst der Anfang war. Emma hatte sicherlich schon jemanden für ihre Freundin auserkoren; er wusste nur noch nicht wer denn der Glückliche sein sollte, der bald ebenfalls in die Fänge des Spiels geraten würde, das Emma hier aufzog.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Emma legte die Zeitung mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zur Seite und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Kaffe. Der Wetterbericht versprach einen beinahe wolkenlosen Tag und was noch viel wichtiger war, einen trockenen und angenehm warmen Abend. Genau das richtige Wetter also für ihre Gartenfeier.

Emma lehnte sich zurück und ihr Blick fiel auf die Postkarte ihres Vaters. Die Kreuzfahrt schien ganz nach seinem Geschmack und sie freute sich, wenn es ihm gut ging. Sie war an diesem Morgen alleine, da Harriet bei der Arbeit war. Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie die Zeit bis zur Rückkehr ihrer Freundin verbringen wollte, als Ein Klingeln an der Türe sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Sie fragte sich erstaunt wer das sein konnte. Normalerweise hätte sie sofort Knightley dahinter vermutete, doch da sie immer noch nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, wollte sie sich keine allzu grossen Hoffnungen machen.

„Phil", begrüsste sie ihren Besucher lächelnd, kaum hatte sie die Türe geöffnet. Ihre Enttäuschung nicht George dort vorzufinden, hatte sie gekonnt verborgen.

Sie hatte Elton nicht erwartet und doch freute sie sich ihn zu sehen, auch wenn es natürlich sehr bedauerlich war, dass Harriet nicht zu Hause war.

Er lächelte und hielt eine Tüte mit Kaffe und Croissants hoch: „Hallo, ich dachte ich bringe euch Frühstück, wenn ihr mir dafür noch bei einigen Sachen für heute Abend weiterhelfen könnt." Emma lächelte: „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir. Komm doch rein", sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. „Leider ist Harriet nicht da, sie musste arbeiten. Du wirst also wohl oder übel mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Phil ging gar nicht auf diesen Einwand von ihrer Seite ein, sondern begann sogleich ihr sein Problem zu schildern. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Emma musste sich eineinhalb Stunden lang anhören, welche Musikstücke er denn nun ausgewählt hatte und weshalb und was sie denn davon halte. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken und hoffte inständig, dass er bald gehen würde. Phil mochte ja gut sein für Harriet, die ihn bewunderte und all seinen Erzählungen gebannt lauschte, doch Emma erinnerte sich wieder nur zu Gut daran, warum sie selbst eigentlich lieber nicht all zulange mit ihm alleine in einem Raum war.

Er hatte einfach eine übertrieben freundliche Art an sich, die Emma befremdete. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es auch sonst oft übertrieb. Wieso musste er mit ihr besprechen, was für Musik er am Abend spielen würde, als ob sie, oder sonst irgendjemand sich auch nur im Geringsten dafür interessieren würde.

Trotz allem wollte sie nicht unhöflich erscheinen, schon gar nicht beim Gedanken an Harriet und deshalb ertrug sie alles mit Geduldsmiene. Schenkte ihm sogar hin und wieder ein Lächeln und stimmte ihm in beinahe allen Punkten zu, was vor allem auch daran lag, dass es einfacher war ja zu sagen als nein, wenn man wieder mal nicht zugehört hatte.

Emma schloss die Türe hinter Phil und liess sich dann erleichtert dagegen sinken. Sie hatte schon befürchtet ihn nie mehr loszuwerden. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und sah ihm zu wie er die Strasse entlanglief in Richtung seines Hauses. In diesem Augenblick zog etwas anderes Emmas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

George stand vor seinem Haus und unterhielt sich mit Jane. Beide schienen zu lachen und Emma blickte Jane beinahe ein wenig wütend hinterher, als diese gleich darauf an ihrem Haus vorbei davon lief. Sie hasste es George nicht zu sprechen und der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht, dass er sich dann stattdessen mehr mit Jane Fairfax abgab.

Sie spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken zu ihm zu gehen, doch er war bereits im Eingang verschwunden und irgendwie fehlte Emma auch der Mut dazu. Seufzend kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich an ihre Laptop.

Sie bemerkte den Umzugswagen nicht, der gegenüber von ihr hielt, genauso wenig den gutaussehenden jungen Mann, der das ganze überwachte.

George lehnte sich gegen die Wand und spielte mit dem leeren Glas in seinen Händen. Er hatte zuerst eigentlich nicht zusagen wollen, doch schliesslich hatte er sich doch durchgerungen an Eltons Gartenfeier teilzunehmen. Hauptsächlich um zu sehen, wie Emma sich an diesem Abend aufführen würde. Phil hatte auffallend oft von ihr und Harriet gesprochen, die wenigen Male, die sie sich in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Emma hatte sonst nicht besonders viel mit Phil zu tun gehabt und jetzt auf einmal schienen sie sich ständig zufälligerweise über den Weg zu laufen. George glaubte nicht an solche Zufälle; in diesem Punkt ging es ihm gleich wie Emma. Er ging sogar soweit zu vermuten, auf wessen Rechnung diese speziellen Zufälle gingen. Emma führte etwas im Schilde, ohne Frage. Er wäre am liebsten zu ihr gegangen und hätte sei gewarnt, doch ihr letzter Streit war ihm noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Es war sinnlos mit ihr zu reden.

Die Feier hatte längst begonnen, doch von Emma oder auch Harriet war noch nichts zu sehen. Das erschien vielleicht ein wenig erstaunlich, war es doch Emma gewesen, die diese Feier erst vorgeschlagen hatte, indirekt jedenfalls. George wunderte sich nicht darüber. Er hatte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein interessantes Gespräch mit Emma über Pünktlichkeit geführt und sie war dabei felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es Augenblicke gab in denen es besser war zu spät zu kommen.

„Zuerst beginnen die Leute dich zu suchen, dann beginnen sie ungeduldig zu warten und wenn du schliesslich auftauchst, sind sie so erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich den ganzen Abend auf dich konzentrieren und vollkommen vergessen, dass ihr Interesse ursprünglich nur daher herrührte, dass du anfänglich nicht da warst", grinsend hatte sie ihm diese Theorie erklärt, für welche er damals nur ein resignierendes Seufzen übrig gehabt hatte.

Elton blickte sich ständig nach den zwei noch fehlenden Gästen um, in diesem einen Mann schien Emmas Theorie Bestätigung zu finden, wobei das durchaus auch an anderen Gründen liegen könnte. George bezweifelte, dass Phil sich auch bei der Verspätung irgendeines anderen Nachbarn so aufgeführt hätte.

Schliesslicht tauchten die beiden dann allerdings auf. Harriet trug ein auffallend rotes Kleid, das ihr gut stand; Emma dagegen wirkte eher schlicht. George kam nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass dies in der Absicht seiner Freundin lag. Wenn es um ihre Pläne ging, dann kannte die junge Miss Woodhouse nichts, auch keine falsche Eitelkeit.

Man konnte Emma ohnehin vieles unterstellen, doch eitel oder eingebildet war sie niemals gewesen. Sie war wunderschön und es lag daher eigentlich auf der Hand, dass sie sich dieser Schwäche hingab, doch ihre Fehler lagen in anderen Bereichen.

Emma trat lächelnd zu Phil: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass wir so spät sind." Erklärung dafür gab sie ihm keine, doch dafür interessierte er sich auch nicht im Geringsten. Stattdessen zog er sie sogleich an die provisorisch errichtete Bar direkt an der Hauswand und schenkte ihnen zwei Gläser ein.

Harriet lächelte nervös als sie das Glas entgegen nahm und sah sich dann um. Ihr Blick blieb an der teuren Musikanlage hängen. Phil hatte keine Mühen gescheut an diesem Abend. „Du konntest anscheinend die gesamte Nachbarschaft mobilisieren", bemerkte Emma grinsend zu Phil, nachdem sie sich einen kurzen Überblick über die Gäste verschafft hatte. „Natürlich, ich habe sofort nach unseren Treffen letzte Woche alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um so viele wie möglich zu erreichen. Wenn ich schon eine Feier geben will, dann muss sie auch gut sein, alles andere würde mir nicht zusagen. Ich bin sogar so weit gegangen unseren neusten Nachbar anzufragen, als ich ihn heute Mittag zufällig traf, aber er hatte schon etwas anderes vor."

Emma hatte gerade George entdeckt und daher nur am Rande wahr genommen was Phil ihr erzählt hatte, doch seine letzten Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Neuer Nachbar, wovon redest du?" Phil wirkte erstaunt: „Gleich gegenüber von dir ist heute ein junger Mann eingezogen, ist dir das nicht aufgefallen" die Stirn des junge Elton legte sich in Falten als er sich versuchte an den Namen zu erinnern, „wie hatte er sich doch gleich vorgestellt….Fred, oder Frank, ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher." Emma konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr dies entgangen war. Ein junger neuer Nachbar und sie wusste nichts davon.

„Er heisst Frank Churchill." Emma drehte sich erschrocken um, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Knightley zu ihnen getreten war. Er lächelte: „Ich fürchte Emma hat in letzter Zeit viel zu viel mit anderen, wichtigeren Dingen zu tun. Solch banale Alltäglichkeiten wie ein neuer Nachbar interessieren sie nicht." – „Sehr witzig George. Ich wünsche dir übrigens einen schönen Abend", sie konnte nicht anders als sein Lächeln zu erwidern, auch wenn seine Worte nicht besonders schmeichelhaft…allerdings wohl auch nicht besonders ernst gemeint, gewesen waren.

Es war eine grosse Erleichterung wieder mit ihm sprechen zu können und Emma hatte das Gefühl ein Stein fiele ihr vom Herzen. Ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr sie das Schweigen zwischen ihnen bedrückt hatte. „Frank, genau, das war es. Ein freundlicher junger Mann, ich denke wir werden uns bestens mit ihm verstehen." Es wirkte beinahe so, als versuchte Phil sich wieder ins Gespräch einzubringen. Er und Harriet waren ein wenig verloren gegangen, als George sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Emma sah zu ihrer Freundin, die Phil einfach nur anblickte, aber anscheinend nicht daran dachte so bald etwas zu sagen. Die junge Miss Woodhouse unterdrückte ein Seufzen, sie hätte sich gerne zurück gezogen um sich in Ruhe mit George zu unterhalten, wenn er denn schon wieder mit ihr sprach. Doch stattdessen musste sie sich nun wohl oder übel damit beschäftigen ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen, denn ohne ihre Hilfe schien dies nicht gelingen zu wollen.

„Harriet", begann sie, „mir fällt ein, ich habe dir noch gar nichts davon erzählt, dass Phil heute Morgen bei uns war." Sie lächelte entschuldigend: „Ich muss es wohl vergesse haben. Er wollte unseren Rat hören bezüglich der Musikauswahl und ich wäre nie weitergekommen, hättest du mir nicht erst kürzlich einige deiner CD's gezeigt." Sie sah zu Phil: „Ich habe das heute morgen nicht erwähnt, aber ich bin kein Experte für Musik." Ihr Plan schien vorerst vorzüglich aufzugehen und Elton erklärte Harriet umgehend für welche Song Zusammenstellung er sich am Ende entschieden hatte. Die junge Miss Smith hörte ihm begeistert zu, auch wenn sie zu Beginn kurz einen verwirrten Blick an ihre Freundin gerichtet hatte. Harriet konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern Emma ihre CD's gezeigt zu haben, oder sonst in irgendeiner Weise über Musik gesprochen zu haben. Sie konnte natürlich nicht ahnen, dass Emma an diesem Morgen kurzerhand die Playliste auf dem MP3-Player ihrer Freundin zu Rate gezogen hatte.

Emma nutzte die Gelegenheit ein paar Schritte mit George zu gehen. „Hallo", sagte er und holte seine versäumte Begrüssung nach. Die junge Miss Woodhouse lächelte: „Es tut gut dich zu sehen." Sie blieb seufzend stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand: „Wir müssen aufhören uns zu streiten, ich ertrage es einfach nicht wenn wir nicht miteinander reden." George lächelte: „Ich habe niemanden aus meinem Haus geworfen, eine einfache Entschuldigung hätte gereicht und wir hätten uns nicht eine Woche aus dem Weg gehen müssen." Emma grinste: „Natürlich wäre es an mir gewesen mich zu entschuldigen? Ich fürchte da kann ich dir nicht ganz zu stimmen George. Allerdings führt dieses Gespräch zu nichts. Am besten vergessen wir die ganze Angelegenheit einfach." – „So wie wir es immer tun", führte Knightley ihren Satz zu Ende. Allerdings wusste er genauso gut wie sie, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war die Sache zu beenden. Keiner von ihnen glaubte sich ihm Fehler und würde sich daher sicherlich niemals entschuldigen.

Emma lachte und sah ihn an: „Ja, so wie wir es immer tun. Ich hasse es wirklich mich mit dir zu streiten, warum musst du auch immer anderer Meinung sein als Ich." George zuckte mit den Schulter: „Vielleicht weil du manchmal im Unrecht bist." – „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest, aber das ist erneut ein Punkt in welche wir uns nicht einig werden können. Was du und ich für Unrecht halten ist in diesen Fällen wohl nicht dasselbe." Emma grinste nur. Es fühlte sich so gut an wieder mit George zu reden, dass sie sich nicht einmal darüber ärgern konnte, dass er nur ihr zuschreiben wollte Unrecht zu haben. .

George betrachtete Emma aufmerksam als Harriet und Phil zu ihnen stiessen. Sie bemühte sich so sehr darum die beiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dass ihr nicht aufzufallen schien, dass Phil viel mehr mit ihr reden wollte. Georges Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Emma schien tatsächlich Phil als zukünftigen Freund für Harriet ausgewählt zu haben. Er hätte sie am liebsten gewarnt und versucht ihr alles auszureden, aber damit hätte er nur einen neuen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen und deshalb liess er es bleiben, auch wenn er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlte.


End file.
